Interview of a Night Guard 2
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. Sequel to my Interview of a Night Guard. Guy Purple wants to know the truth about Mike Schmidt and the events of Freddy Fazbears and wants to interview him and Purple will do anything to get it, even using threatening ways...but does Purple have secrets of his own? Twist and turns galore!
1. New Beginnings

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, okay…I said I wouldn't do a sequel but an idea has been on the back of my mind for some time and I just couldn't let it go.**

**This will be M-Rated later on. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Although I think you should read the first, I'll try my best for newcomers to understand the concept. The title isn't all it seems.**

**This is set about two weeks after the first story.**

**Mangle is in this but I will call her Vixen. (Nonetheless I don't own the character).**

**All characters belong to Scott Cawthon, except for John and Daniel Kanes (They are mine).**

It's dark with few moody lights, and then it brightens up. A camera pans to a man on the desk, he's wearing a smart navy suit and nice combed hair. He straightens his papers while an announcer speaks over him.

**ANNOUNCER:** This is FNAF, your Friday's News At Five. Here's your main anchor: Jeremy Fitzgerald.

**FITZGERALD:** Good afternoon, I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald and this you're Friday's News At Five, our top story today. Local man Daniel Kanes, the son of murderer John Kanes was buried today in the morning in a private arrange funeral, this was to avoid an angry mob who wanted to voice their disgust…Daniel Kanes took another local man, Mike Schmidt as hostage to rule revenge of the death of his father but was killed during the siege, his father, John Kanes, of course is the infamous child killer of 1987 and it was Mike Schmidt who solved the 20 year plus case…police made few arrests to some protesters at the funeral but nothing more serious came of it. That's our top story, we'll be back shortly with this report but first, we are live at MIKE AND PALS PIZZA HOUSE OF FUN, the new pizza emporium that opened a few weeks ago and is thriving with business, reporting this is Guy Purple. Hello Guy…are you there?

Back and forth within studio and restaurant.

**PURPLE:** Hello Jeremy. Yes, yes I am.

From the screen the news anchor can see behind the reporter that the place is packed. Children running about, cheering, laughing and full of joy. Adults playing with their kids, everywhere you looked there was activity.

**FITZGERALD:** My word, it's certainly busy there, isn't it? Business must be booming, I take it (_Chuckles a little_)?

**PURPLE:** (_Cheesy Smile_) It sure is, Jeremy, as you can see behind me, it is absolutely packed with screaming, happy kids and somewhat relaxed parents. If we move the camera you can see the mascots there, Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the rabbit, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox and a Vixen the fox…now, most of you may recognize these characters from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Emporium but the owner of this restaurant bought the rights of Freddy's and made it his own…in fact we have the owner right here exclusively to speak with us, Mike Schmidt, hello Michael.

**MIKE:** Hello.

**PURPLE:** Mike, this place is amazing and I'm sure the profits are raising but what made you decide to re-open a family restaurant, under a different name of course?

**MIKE:** Well I…I guess because our little town needed it, there's not much in our little town of Creationville, a few shops but not much else and opening a whole brand new restaurant was the right move. Freddy Fazbears has been going for years, even I can remember it back in the late 80's but it needed a change a new image, as we know…the last one had a bad reputation but I'm here to change that and bring back the fun for kids and adults alike.

**PURPLE:** And what about the funeral of Daniel Kanes, the man who kept you hostage.

**MIKE:** I'd rather not talk about that, if you don't mind, that's all in the past and those poor children that lost their lives to his father…I believe now are at peace but I don't want to say any more than that.

**PURPLE:** Okay. Well, I can see you're busy so we'll let you get back on.

**MIKE: **Thank you. Just to let people know, we're open from 6am till 10pm…so please come on down.

**PURPLE:** (_Smiles_) I think you've got enough here to keep you busy.

Mike almost does a fake laugh for the cameras, that strange banter between interviewer and interviewee that you normally see. Mike gets back to work. The rest of the mascots are blending in with the kids. Purple watches on before turning back to face the camera, still with his cheesy grin himself.

**PURPLE:** Freddy's may be gone but the spirit of Family restaurant's carries on here. I'm Guy Purple, here at Creationville. Back to you, Jeremy.

Back in the studio.

**FITZGERALD:** Great news for the new family restaurant. Hope it stays that way…

Back at the pizza parlour.

Purple starts getting ready to leave but then turns to look at Mike, who was taking orders from adults at the counter. He then turns to look at the Mascots…Freddy, Bonnie and Vixen were playing with the children, while Chica was going back and forth with pizza's and burgers…Purple had a pervy smile seeing Chica's well-built slim body but then shrugged it off. His next thought was that he couldn't tell if the animatronics' were people in costumes or that they were…robots. He bit his lip and looked around…eventually he grabbed his camera man on the shoulder to get his attention, who was packing the camera away.

**PURPLE:** I wanna find out more about this place. I need answers.

**CAMERAMAN:** Well, you had your chance…

**PURPLE:** Yes…but what I want is to interview Mike.

**CAMERAMAN:** You just did.

**PURPLE:** Yes, for Christ sake, I know that! But I want a proper interview. There's more here than meets the eye…and I want some answers…PROPER answers. The truth behind Mike Schmidt…

**CAMERAMAN:** We can't just take him away from his work; it's packed in here…

**PURPLE:** In that case, we'll wait! We'll wait in the van; we'll wait till closing time. Come 10pm, I'll give him a phone call…


	2. End of a shift

**Interview of a Night Guard**

**NOTES: I am juggling two stories at the moment…and it's fair to say I'm rubbish at juggling. **

**I forgot to mention that Bonnie is female in this story, though if you've read the first one, you'd already know that…but just in case I have some newcomers here **

**I don't know why but I've decided to make Vixen (Mangle) have a British accent…from pictures I've seen, she seems to give off a British attitude. If you think that's an awful idea then…well, sorry, my story…**

**Also, sorry for the late update.**

It was another successful day and the last of the customers finally left the parlour. Mike and the animatronics waved goodbye to the children and the parents. Mike smiled and pulled out his keys from his pocket, he closed the door and locked it, turning the key until he heard the click. Locked. Mike gave out a heavy, thankful sigh, turned around and smiled even more to his friends.

**MIKE:** Excellent, guys, excellent…another successful day. Well done, all of you.

The others all nodded in agreement but were all tired. Freddy took off his black top hat and sat down at one of the tables, wiping his brown forehead. Bonnie walked over to the stage and placed her guitar in a glass cabinet before sitting down at the edge of the stage, cross legged and sighed a short puff of tiredness. Foxy the pirate and probably the most energetic out of the lot was cleaning the tables, not normally his job as he was the special pirate entertainer that the kids loved but Foxy didn't mind helping out with the cleaning and Chica was leaning against the food counter, thanking that the busy moments were over. The place was a mess but a great sign of how busy they were.

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) Tired, everyone?

**FREDDY: **Yes, you could say that.

**MIKE:** Ha, I just did.

**CHICA:** I feel like I've been making pizza's forever…so many orders…

**MIKE:** I thought you loved making pizza's, Chica.

**CHICA:** To an extent, yes…but it was non-stop today.

**BONNIE:** Yes, I'll have to admit, it's wonderful being populat again but we're getting tired now, Mike, a girl needs a rest if I'm to keep up with my singing…I feel like my voice is going.

**FREDDY:** Far from it, Bonnie, you'll never lose that…(Blushes)…beautiful voice of yours.

**BONNIE:** Aw, thanks honey, that's really sweet of you to say…but still, I think we need a break…

**FOXY:** Aye, Lass, ye be right. Mike, my laddie, we can't keep this up forever.

**MIKE:** (_Rubs his chin_) Hmmm…yes, we have been rather demanding lately.

**CHICA:** Well, it's part of the job, right? I'd rather be doing this than nothing. Right, well, I've got dishes, pans and God knows what else to clean…

**MIKE:** No, wait, Chica, stop. The dishes can wait…I've got a brainwave. Hey, I tell you what, guys, let's have the day off tomorrow…let's shut the restaurant for the day…

**FREDDY:** Close the restaurant? A…day off?

**MIKE:** Yeah, why not? We've got no bookings tomorrow, a first for a long time, lets take the opportunity to have a full days rest, you know, a proper day off.

**BONNIE:** (_Smiling_) Really, Mike, can we?

**MIKE:** Yes. You guys have worked really hard the last couple of weeks and I'm sure even animatronics need to rest up…yeah, sure, it's the least I can do.

Chica jumps over the food counter and runs up to Mike, embracing him with a hug but almost knocking the poor fella down, he chuckle and returned the hug.

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey, thank you, thank you, thank you…it's a great idea!

**FOXY: **Aye, lad, thank ye.

**BONNIE:** Ah good, it gives me a chance to rest my voice…hmm, maybe I could write some new songs.

**FREDDY:** Look, Mike, as much as I appreciate the idea, we can't just "close"…what about people wanting to come in…it's not just bookings we take, you know…

Bonnie jumps off the stage and walks around Freddy, almost seductively, like a joking sexy tease.

**BONNIE:** Oh, Freddy, you are such a workaholic, you have to ruin it, don't you…can't you just…(_Sexy whisper_) relax?

**FREDDY:** Uh..well…w-well I don't mean to be a worka-…um workaholic, it's just I don't think we should upset the public.

**MIKE: **I'm sure they'll understand. We could put a sign up or something…a sign reading "Short staffed" or a fault in the kitchen…maybe a sign saying "decoration in progress"…

**FREDDY:** But then they would expect something new or something changed.

**MIKE:** Oh, I dunno, Freddy, we'll think of something. So it's settled then? We will have tomorrow off, a full day.

**CHICA:** YAY!

**FOXY:** That be excellent news.

**BONNIE:** Finally…

**FREDDY:** (_Sighs and then smiles at the team_) Fine. Thank you, Mike.

**MIKE: **No worries. Well, don't worry about the mess, that can wait…you lot just do whatever, I suppose.

**BONNIE:** Well, I'm gonna go to my room and start on another song…

**MIKE:** Go for it.

Bonnie smiles and wishes the rest of the team goodnight, Freddy quickly gets up and follows Bonnie…he gently taps her on the shoulder, she turns around and smiles at Freddy.

**FREDDY: **Uh..um…B-Bonnie…d-do you mind if…uh…if I uuuhhhh…um, help you…with the…song…

Bonnie was taken aback slightly by Freddy's request but was quickly glad he asked, she blushed a little and nodded softy, Freddy then smiled and Bonnie took his hand and they walked together to her room. Foxy was still tidying up and Mike noticed this.

**MIKE:** Hey, Foxy, you don't have to do that, you know…all this mess can wait.

**FOXY:** Laddie, ye get yourself to bed now, don't worry about ol' Foxy, besides, I'm waiting for Vixen.

**MIKE:** Oh yeah, that's a point…where is she?

**FOXY:** (_Almost smirks_) The cheeky little landlubbers played with her a little to much…

**MIKE:** Oh Christ, they didn't take her apart again, did they?

**CHICA:** Is she alright?

**FOXY:** Aye, lass, she's a tough ship.

At this point, Vixen walks in, a little annoyed. She was just connecting her hand to the wrist, turns and clicks it, then stretches her fingers, making sure she could move them.

**FOXY:** How are ye, me beauty?

**VIXEN:** Oooo those vicious little bastards, sometimes I wish I could take them apart.

**MIKE:** Sorry you feel that way, Vixen, you weren't made to be mangled…I'll make sure I'll give warnings to parents.

**VIXEN:** Oh, please do…it's not nice having to put yourself back together again…and it bloody hurts.

**MIKE:** I'll put signs up, oh, I've got some good news, Vixen, we're all having a day off tomorrow.

**VIXEN:** Oh, how wonderful…yes, that would make a change…

**MIKE:** Yep, so no kids messing you about…

**VIXEN:** Oh, I don't mind them, it's just I wish they could respect me a little.

**FOXY:** Lass, you'll get us' to it.

**MIKE:** Yeah, it takes time…anyway, I'm off to bed. I wish you goodnight, Foxy and Vixen.

**FOXY / VIXEN:** Goodnight.

Mike headed towards the door leading to the corridor, Chica followed him.

**CHICA:** I hope you're not too tired…

**MIKE:** Well…I am a little…

**CHICA:** (_Giggles and blushes slightly_) I bet I can keep you awake…

**MIKE:** Oh, right…I…but I thought you were tired as well…

**CHICA:** Mmm…you can recharge me…

**MIKE:** …D-Damn…man…

A few seconds later, the bedroom of Chica and Mike's door was kicked open by Chica, who was passionately kissing Mike, their hands were all over the place and struggle to get through the door, they do through giggling and clumsiness as they accidently knock a few things over…but this doesn't stop them, Chica starts undoing Mike's belt as quick as she could, like her life depended on it, they kept kissing, almost missing their mouths, they both panted hard and Mike untied Chica's bib…his trousers were off and then he picked Chica up and pushed her against the wall, she moaned happily as Mike touched her everywhere and then Mike pulled his underwear off and was about to-

_RING, RING…RING RING._

**MIKE:** Shit!

_RING RING._

**MIKE:** Who the hell can that be…?

**CHICA:** Just ignore it…

Mike was kissing Chica around the neck, he felt really nice and Chica bit her lip when she felt Mike's-

_RING RING. RING RING._

**MIKE:** FUCK SAKE! WHY NOW? OF ALL TIMES!

Chica huffed in agreement but it was a little odd to be calling at this time. Chica sighed and sat on the bed while Mike was fumblering through his trousers, trying to find the damn mobile. In frustration he got more annoyed as the ringing kept going.

_RING RING. RING RING._

He eventually found it and quickly took the call

**MIKE:** Look, I am very sorry, we are closed and-

**VOICE:** Fucking that yellow chicken, are we?

**MIKE:** What…?

**VOICE:** You like people in costume, do you? Fucking a person in a furry costume? Can't say that's the strangest fetish I've heard of…seems quite common now…

Mike figured whoever this was, knew that Chica wasn't an animatronic and oddly thought she was a human in costume, at this point, Mike played along to a degree.

**MIKE:** Who is this?

**VOICE:** That can wait, but I know you Mike, not well to be honest, but I'd like to get to know you a…bit better.

**MIKE:** What do you want?

**VOICE:** Like I said…I want to know you a bit better…I want an interview, a proper exclusive interview with THE Mike Schmidt…

**MIKE:** Ha, no deal…like I'm ever gonna do that again. I tell you what, buddy, take your interview and shove it up your ass!

**VOICE:** If you do not…I will take drastic action…I will blow up this building.

This…got Mike's attention.


	3. Guy Purple

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES (Yes, again…): I would like to point out that these stories can get a little strange and have weird twists. The first Interview of a Night Guard was full of them and this sequel will be no different. As I've gotten older, I've dumbed down any shock value but I'm slowly getting to grips bringing it back in my writing. Like I've said before, no matter what the subject matter is…I'll NEVER back down….you have been warned. (Doesn't mean to say, it'll be in this chapter)**

Outside the restaurant, a family were leaving and a figure waving to them, and then the figure closed the double doors. Opposite the restaurant was a light purple van and had a logo on it: FNAF. This was of course, a news van.

The window on the side of the van was open and Guy Purple was looking through some binoculars and looking towards the restaurant. He adjusted the lens to get a clear sight…the doors were locked but he could see through the big windows. The cameraman, who filmed Purple's short interview with Mike, was at the wheel and almost falling asleep.

**CAMERAMAN:** How long do we have to stay here?

**PURPLE:** As long as it takes. Now shut up…

The cameraman sighed in annoyance and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he started going on one of his apps and started playing a game. Purple was too busy focusing on what was happening inside the restaurant, he could see Mike talking to a few people, obviously employers…but they were still in costume…this got Purple thinking: why didn't they take their costumes off, surely those costumes look uncomfortable…wait a minute, are those things talking to Mike.

**PURPLE:** Hmm…the restaurant is closed but people are still in their costumes…if that were me, I'd have taken that off…

The cameraman just ignored him, too busy playing Soda Crush on his phone. Purple then noticed a yellow figure, a yellow chicken perhaps..? This yellow thing jumped on Mike and hugged him. The blue rabbit was putting away a guitar, a pirate fox was clearing the tables and a brown bear was sitting at one of the tables…looking slightly worried. They were all talking and Mike just standing there, nodding…and then he spoke.

**PURPLE:** (_To himself_) What are you saying, Mr Schmidt? What are you talking about?

Purple then noticed that everyone was…smiling, wait, what? Smiling? The costumes faces changed expression…either it's someone inside controlling them or these are state of the art animatronics. Purple decided shrugged away the thought and just carried spying on Mike and his friends. Just then another animatronic appeared, a white, purple fur covered fox…no, it was female, a vixen. She was…twisting her hand…no human can do that…not 360 degrees a few times anyway.

**PURPLE:** What the hell…?

**CAMERAMAN:** Look, can we go home please? My wife's worried sick and we should've left ages ago…

**PURPLE:** (_Sighs_) You just don't get it, do ya?

**CAMERAMAN:** No…I don't…

**PURPLE: **(_Points towards the restaurant_) There is a story in there…a big one and I'm gonna find out what…

**CAMERAMAN:** And what makes you say that?

**PURPLE:** I…I have my reasons.

**CAMERAMAN:** Tell me then…so I can understand.

**PURPLE: **I'm afraid…you won't understand…

**CAMERAMAN:** Fine, we'll just sit here like a couple of pricks and waste time! I don't know what you're after but you ain't getting it.

**PURPLE:** Oh, I will…all I want is an interview…plain and simple.

**CAMERAMAN:** There is no way that guy will give you an interview, at least not now, anyway. You do realise what time it is, don't you?

**PURPLE:** Yes…time for the phone call…

**CAMERAMAN:** He won't do an interview, guarantee it.

**PURPLE:** Oh, he will. (_Puts down the binoculars down and turns to look at the cameraman_) Do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**CAMERAMAN:** I…uh…what? Excuse me?

**PURPLE:** I asked, do you know how to stop a child from crying? It's simple, you put a plastic bag over his head…soon the screaming stops…

**CAMERAMAN:** (_Worried_) I…I-I don't…follow you…

**PURPLE:** I want a child to stop screaming, he refuses, I kill him…I want an interview with Mike Schmidt, he refuses, I threaten to kill him…or as a choice, I threaten his business. A bomb for example…(_Pulls a bomb out of his bag_) I threaten to blow up his restaurant…

The bomb had three sticks of what looked like dynamite taped together, it was obviously fake as it was plastic but had a few alterations to make it look real.

**CAMERAMAN: **Look, Mr. Purple…I'm n-not sure you-

**PURPLE:** It's fake, you idiot…but Mr Mike Schmidt doesn't know that does he? How can he say no to a little bomb threat? Even if he had an idea this was fake would he be willing to risk it? No, he wouldn't. Terrorize…people doing to each other all the time.

**CAMERAMAN:** Normal people don't…

**PURPLE:** The perfect persuasion…

Purple looks through the binoculars again and see's all the people inside agreeing with something. Afterwards some leave the room. The blue rabbit pulls the brown bear out of the room…but Purple focuses on Mike and this yellow chicken thing, this female mascot smiles seductively at Mike and they both leave the room gigglering.

**CAMERAMAN:** What…what did you mean about killing a child?

**PURPLE:** (_Chuckles_) I wouldn't worry about that…

**CAMERAMAN:** I do worry about it…your fucking scaring me!

Purple sighs and puts the binoculars down, getting frustrated with the cameraman.

**PURPLE:** Are you with me or are you not? When I get my answers, we'll expose Mike Schmidt on what really happened at the old restaurant…it'll be big and it'll make us…rich.

**CAMERAMAN:** I don't…know. There must be another way to get Mike to-

**PURPLE:** THERE ISN'T! THE ONLY WAY TO GET HIM TO TALK IS TO THREATEN HIM! I WANT THE TRUTH! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO-…(_Clams down, realizes what he's saying_) Just…pass me the phone.

The cameraman hesitates at first and wonders to himself what he's got himself into…this Guy Purple character was crazy and maybe a little to obsessed with Mike. Eventually after a few seconds, the cameraman picks up Purple's phone…the cover of it was just plain purple, no patterns or other colours…just purple…a purple phone. Purple dials the number of the restaurant…it rings for a few times.

**PURPLE:** Hmm…my guess is…he's doing that yellow chick in, sex with someone in costume…a strange fetish…a furry fetish, perhaps.

**CAMERAMAN:** Uh…it's…uh…surprisingly common…

**PURPLE:** (_Slightly amused at the comment_) Oh, is it now…

The phone keeps ringing and Purple was about to give up and try again but just then: A pickup was heard from the other line…

**_MIKE:_**_Look, I am very sorry, we are closed and-_

**PURPLE:** Fucking that yellow chicken, are we?

**_MIKE:_**_What…?_

**PURPLE:** You like people in costume, do you? Fucking a person in a furry costume? Can't say that's the strangest fetish I've heard of…seems quite common now…

There was silence over the other line, a slight movement but not much…it was just an awkward silence but eventually, Mike broke the strange silence.

**_MIKE:_**_Who is this?_

**PURPLE:** That can wait, but I know you Mike, not well to be honest, but I'd like to get to know you a…bit better.

**_MIKE:_**_What do you want?_

**PURPLE:** Like I said…I want to know you a bit better…I want an interview, a proper exclusive interview with THE Mike Schmidt…

**_MIKE:_**_Ha, no deal…like I'm ever gonna do that again. I tell you what, buddy, take your interview and shove it up your ass!_

**PURPLE:** If you do not…I will take drastic action…I will blow up this building.

_**MIKE:**__ What…?_

**PURPLE:** You heard me, Mr Schmidt…I will blow up this building, I have in my hand a bomb and I'm not afraid to use it…your choice…

_**MIKE:**__ What do you want…?_

**PURPLE:** I told you…I want to interview you…

_**MIKE:**__ Seems a bit drastic, isn't it? To get an interview with me…why not just book an appointment…_

**PURPLE:** Because…you'll refuse.

_**MIKE:**__ Yeah…you're right…you're an example of it._

**PURPLE:** Come now, Mr Schmidt…I just want to know the truth.

_**MIKE:**__ I already told my story…I've told people the truth._

**PURPLE:** The real truth!

_**MIKE:**__ Someone else wanted the "truth"…and look what happened to him._

**PURPLE: **Ah, you're talking about Daniel Kanes…(_Sarcastically_) Ah, but wait…I thought he had an accident….his death was purely…accidental…?

_**MIKE:**__ (Sigh)…no…no, it wasn't…_

**PURPLE:** Mr Schmidt, I want answers….I want this interview….and you WILL give me one! Otherwise, you…and your costume weirdo friends can say goodbye…and no one wins.

_**MIKE:**__ (Very hesitant) Okay…okay…I'll do it. I'll…give you an interview…_


	4. Going Through With it

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: Good news, my story that was stolen and put on Wattpad has been taken down, so I would like to thank you all for your help and support. Thank you for the messages and keeping me posted. I have checked it myself and yes, it's been taken down…this was also confirmed by wattpad contacts themselves. Again, thank you so much.**

**I would like people to be aware about this story, some moments or scenes maybe out of place or just plain weird, I only write what's right for the story and even though it may seem over the top, it works for me…I agree not everything can please everyone but if you get a crap chapter you know you'll get a better one next…(At least I hope, anyway)**

**Sorry, this has taken so long to update but I really wanted to finish "No Longer Alone", which I have…so, there you have. Enjoy.**

Mike and his mascot friends were gathered in the staff room, sitting around, all having a worried expression on their faces as Mike tells them the situation.

**FREDDY: **What are we going to do, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I'm just gonna have to go along with it…

**FREDDY:** That is a bad idea…remember what happened last time?

**MIKE:** Yes, I do, Freddy…but I can't take that risk. He maybe bluffing, he maybe not…I just cannot risk it…this is our business, our home…I'm gonna go through with it…

**CHICA:** What is this guy's problem?

**MIKE: **I've no idea…but by the sounds of it, he knows…he knows that Daniel didn't die from an accident…

**BONNIE:** But…how?

**MIKE:** I…I don't know…

**FREDDY:** So, we're just gonna let this guy in? A complete stranger? We don't even know who he is or what he's capable of.

**MIKE:** Which is why I must do this stupid interview…like I said, I'm not taking a risk…

**FOXY:** Mikey, my lad, why don' I pierce his beatin' heart with my blade as soon as he comes through the doors…

**FREDDY:** Yeah, good idea, problem solved.

**MIKE:** (_To Freddy_) No! That's a bad idea. (_To Foxy_) Foxy, I don't want bloodshed, okay…we're doing really well with this business and I don't want this place to get publicity for the wrong reasons…and I especially don't want to see you in trouble again, Foxy… you've started afresh and I don't want to see the repeat of 1987…even if you were after a killer at the time…

**FOXY:** Aye…you be fair on that, Mikey…

**VIXEN:** Why does this guy want an interview with you, Michael…I'm afraid I…don't understand…

**FOXY:** It be a loooong story, lass…

**MIKE:** (_Slight chuckle_) Yes…a few weeks ago I had an interview, though not as forceful like this one…I thought this guy was from TIME magazine but he was a fake and wanted to know what happened to his father…

**BONNIE:** (_To Vixen_) John Kanes…the murderer…who killed us…when we were children.

**MIKE: **Thank you, Bonnie. Anyway, to cut it short…the interview ended with bloodshed…and I almost lost my friends because of it…

**FLASHBACK**

**_MIKE:_**___NNOOOOOOO!_

_Though already down on the floor, Chica was pushed back by the force of the gun shot into her chest. Her chest burst as yellow plastic and hint of metal flew everywhere and oil was leaking out the wound. She whimpered in pain. Mike rushed to her aid, kneeling down to her and resting her head on his chest. Watered down oil was appearing from her eyes and became tears down her face. She winced and moaned unconfutable. Mike turned his shock and anger towards Daniel._

**_MIKE:_**___YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!_

**_DANIEL:_**___Heartless? (Laughs sarcastically) Change the record. You killed my father, ALL FIVE OF YA! I'm just setting the record straight and taking away what you loved, like you did to me._

_Mike, through gritted teeth, turned to look at Chica to assess the damage, oil was covering her beautiful yellow coat and body, aside from the hole in her chest, in which he could see some of her endo-skeleton…he gasped at the sight…his love, in so much pain. He shook her gently, her eyes closing slightly, trying to keep them open. She was fading fast._

**_MIKE:_**_Oh Chica, please speak to me…I…I can't lose you…(__No response__) Oh God, no…please, not now…please! I…I love you…_

_Chica opened her eyes, turned her head, looking into Mike's tear covered eyes…and smiled a beautiful smile._

**_CHICA:_**_Oh M-Mike…I'll-I-I-I'll neee-never forgot the times w-wee-we spent toge-geth-together…being…w-with you…w-were –th-the best a-and ha-happeist m-momen-moments of my…l-life…_

**_MIKE:_**_Christ, please don't say that Chica…please, don't you dare die on me. You hear me…please…_

_A pool of oil was surrounding Chica and going all over Mike. Chica's mouth was filling up with oil, flooding over her lovely face._

**_CHICA:_**_I…l-love you, Mike…I a-always…w-w-wiiiillllllllrrrrrr…._

_Chica closed her eyes and her body became limp. Mike created more tears in his eyes, now dripping over Chica's forehead. He shaked his head and gently shook Chica, the more she didn't respond the more frantic he got with shaking her._

**_MIKE:_**_No, Chica, not you…NOT YOU! PLEASE, GOD, NO! CHICA PLEASE! (__Sobs through tears__) Please wake up…I…I need you…_

**_DANIEL:_**_(__Laughs, loving every minute of this situation__) Awww, isn't this sweet. It can't be good for you, you know…fucking a robot. If anything, I've done you a favour._

_Mike sobbed more and embraced Chica's body, slowly becoming cold. He kissed her on the forehead and gently rested her head on the floor. He just stared at her, aside from the hole in her chest and covered in oil, she still seemed to glow with beauty…she just seemed asleep, she was at peace and yet all this didn't change the fact that she was dead. Mike wiped his tears and sighed through angry sobs._

**_MIKE:_**_(__Through gritted teeth__) So, this was you plan, was it? This was how you wanted it to end…_

**_DANIEL:_**_I wanted the people responsible for my father's death, I wanted to know the truth…and I find out that all five of you had your part in it. He suffered. So what did you expect? Me to sit back and accept his fate? NO!_

**_MIKE:_**_Your damn right he suffered. He suffered big time…he actually got off lucky, the fat, disgusting bastard._

**_DANIEL:_**_DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!_

**_MIKE:_**_Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG? HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID? You came for an interview AND YOU GOT IT! YOU WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH IS, HE WAS A HORRIBLE FAT FUCK WHO TOOK THE LIVES OF INNOCENT CHILDREN! (__Points at Daniel__) You're no fucking different!_

_Daniel, in frustration, points his shotgun at the ceiling, pulls the trigger and blows a hole in it. Mike covers himself from the sound and reaction of Daniels insane actions. Daniel pumps the gun and a cartridge flies out._

**_DANIEL:_**_Just you remember… I'VE GOT THE GUN, I'M IN CONTROL! …I don't think you've got the authority to say anything, do you?_

**_MIKE:_**_How do you think you're gonna get away with this? There are camera's all around!_

**_DANIEL:_**_You really are a dumb shit, aren't you? After I've blown your brains out, I'll just delete all the footage…problem solved, a trick I learnt from my dad!_

**_MIKE:_**_Like father, like son. Crazy!_

**_DANIEL:_**_Oh, I'm the crazy one? I mean look at you, you're just a weirdo fucking robot chickens…in my book, that's just sick! She wasn't even human…_

**_MIKE:_**_She was human to me, she was more human than you could possibly be…she was a living thing…_

**_DANIEL:_**_That's all she was…a "thing"._

**_MIKE:_**_I'll kill you for what you did…she did nothing wrong…AND LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY, AS WELL AS THE REST FOR NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT TO HAVE JUSTICE OVER WHAT YOUR PISS-FILLED FATHER DID! (__Slightly calmer, almost panting__) Your father had no reason to live for what he did…and you killed my love and my friends…_

_Daniel had his eyes wide open, a pyscho look in his eyes, biting down on his lip. He then started to walk closer to Mike, who stood his ground, not leaving Chica's lifeless body. Daniel pointed towards Mike's head, close enough for an easy range but a few feet away to keep his distance._

**_DANIEL:_**_Well then…you can join them!_

_Daniel pulled the trigger, Mike winched. No gun sound. Daniel pumped the shotgun again and repeats the action but this did nothing, it was empty._

**_DANIEL:_**_Shit, no!_

_Mike made a grab for the shotgun, both holding on for dear life, avoiding the open barrel to be pointed at either of them. They struggled but Mike pushed Daniel with all his strength, and impacting on a table. Mike pushed the gun into Daniel's throat, choking him…but Daniel kneed Mike in the groin and pushed him off, Mike down with a thud and Daniel held the gun like a baseball bat and swung at Mike's face, the impact twisted Mike's head and forcefully turning his body around. Daniel whaled in laughter, the adrenaline forcing through Mike's body as he got up and dodged the second swipe and backing off from the third. Daniel attempted a fourth swing but missed completely and Mike punched him in the face, left hook and again with the right making Daniel drop the weapon. Mike kicked the gun away, Daniel tried to numb his face, covering it with his hands, where he was punched but Mike grabbed him and threw him over an undamaged table, rolling at the edge and smacking hard on the ground. Mike ran around the table but Daniel shot up quickly and upper cutted Mike in the chin, then a hard head butt on the nose, breaking it…like a burst balloon, the blood quickly flowed from Mike's nose, no hesitation from Daniel as he kicked Mike's left leg making him fall down…Daniel just stared at Mike, moaning in pain, enjoying his minor feat, before kicking him hard several times in the chest…the wind being knocked out of Mike as each impact kick got worse, more painful and uncomfortable…but through sheer determination, Mike managed to ignore the pain for a few seconds and made a grab on Daniel's kicking foot, quickly twisted it, Daniel gasp and twisted his body to follow his foot, making him hop, then grabbing the other foot and with force pulled them, Daniel lost his footing and face planted the floor, a chip of tooth flying out the mouth and the jaw, closing on his tongue, chopping of the edge, his mouth spat out blood and flowed, surrounding pain covered his jaw and face. Daniel couldn't move, the pain unbearable, Mike pulled himself together and climb on top of Daniel, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up, Daniel whimpered._

**_MIKE:_**_This…is for killing my friends…and my TRUE LOVE!_

_No guilt came across Mike and he forcefully slammed Daniel's head into the black and white tiled floor, repeating this mouth more times than he should. Crack and snap, squelching of flesh heard from each slamming impact, bits of blood flied everywhere, a pool now created from Daniel's damaged face. The whimpering stopped…and so did Mike, who gasped and breathed heavily, letting go of Daniel's head, which limped…like it wasn't joined to the neck. Mike slowly climbed of Daniel, his pains now coming into play…he dragged himself away from Daniel…he sighed, breathing slowly now…Daniel just lied there, face down in his own pool of blood…he didn't move, not an inch…dead, maybe? Mike then turned around, through his pains to see Chica, her dead body unmoved…he sobbed at the sight of this, tears mixing into his blood covered face…_

**_MIKE:_**_Chica…I'm so sorry…I-I'm…so sorry…I let you down…_

_Mike turned again but he gasps at the sight of a massive pool of blood but no body of Daniel. He cursed under his breath, looking round…nothing. He was about to stand up but then heard a click behind him. He didn't move and felt something heavy sticking at his head, poking him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel…pointing the shotgun at him…he sighed nervously in disappointment._

**_DANIEL:_**_It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview._

_Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love._

_"__Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"__Mike smiled at this__…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

_Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night._

**_CHICA:_**_(__Smiling__) Let's party!_

_Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess._

_Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid._

**_MIKE:_**_Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…_

**_CHICA:_**_I…c-couldn't b-be without you…_

_Mike cried happily and gave Chica a warm hug, she reacted the same way, her tears forming, happy to be back with the one she truly loved._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**MIKE:**…and I swore I'd never do a private interview again…but now this psycho exists and wants answers…

**VIXEN:** I see…but why…why is he so interested what went on with you and Daniel?

**MIKE:** Not sure…but I'll find out…

There was a knock at the door, it was faint from where everybody was sitting but you could tell it was the front door.

**MIKE:** That's him…I better do this…

**CHICA:** I'm coming with you…

**FREDDY:** Me too.

**MIKE:** No…he said only me…no one else…

**FREDDY:** But what if something happens to you…

**MIKE:** It will be alright…I promise…I'm just gonna give him what he wants…the truth and besides…no one will believe him…

**FREDDY:** The point is, Mike, we can't just leave you on your own like that!

**MIKE:** All of you go to the security office…you can keep tabs on the surveillance camera's, okay…

**FREDDY:** Okay, Mike…we'll do as you say…but if he lays one finger on you…

**MIKE:** Don't worry, he won't. I've done this before…remember? (Winks)

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey, please be careful…

**MIKE:** I will, sweetheart.

Mike kisses Chica on the cheek, while doing this she grabs Mike and gives him a big hug and then a kiss on the lips.

**CHICA:** Come back to me safe and sound…

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) I promise, Chica…I promise

Mike leaves the room. The others then start moving to the security room and gather around the tablet that Freddy picks up. Freddy starts to shake worriedly; this was the last thing he wanted as everything was going very smoothly with their new lives…and now this.

**FREDDY:** God…be careful, Mike…I hope you know what you're doing…

Meanwhile…Mike goes to the front entrance and pulls out his keys, he can clearly see a man wearing purple through the round windows…Mike sighs nervously and frustratingly. He puts the keys in the lock, turns and opens the door. The purple man just pushes the door open and pushes his way past Mike. Mike just stared at him annoyingly…the fact he was wearing matching coloured clothes of purple was almost weird.

**PURPLE:** Wow…this place looks complete different when empty…

**MIKE:** What the…? You're the guy who interviewed me earlier!

**PURPLE:** Yes and now I want an exclusive.

**MIKE:** You already got one from me today!

**PURPLE:** Oh come on, Michael…can I call you Michael? (_Doesn't give time for Mike to answer_) What we did earlier was cheesy bullshit…that wasn't news, it was plain shit…no, I want the REAL Mike Schmidt and I want the REAL lowdown of what happened here…

**MIKE:** What makes you think anything else happened here anyway?

**PURPLE:** The tone of your voice ten minutes ago over the phone was one clue…and the fact that I went to Daniel Kane's funeral before I came to your place for that cheesy 5pm interview is two…

**MIKE:** How is that "two"?

**PURPLE:** I was given something while attending it…

**MIKE:** What…? What thing?

**PURPLE:** Looking worried, Michael?

**MIKE:** What…what was you…given…?

**PURPLE:** All in good time, all in good time, my friend…don't want to ruin the suspense just yet. (_Frowns_) Are you not going to let me sit down?

**MIKE:** (_Gritted teeth and shows him a seat at one of the booths_) Please…have a seat, Mr…uh…

**PURPLE:** Just call me, Guy…

**MIKE:**…Guy…please, seat down…

**PURPLE:** Oh, thank you…you're very kind.

**MIKE:** (_Sarcastic smile_) Pleasure…

**PURPLE:** Don't get cheeky now…it only takes a press of a button to destroy this place…

**MIKE:** And kill yourself in the process? Hardly!

**PURPLE:** What makes you think I've got it on me right now, hmm?

**MIKE: **Haven't you…?

**PURPLE:** Oh dear God no…I wouldn't want to mess up my nice suit…

**MIKE:** Bluffing…I knew it…

**PURPLE:** I can assure you, I'm not…you see, I know you're not on your own, you've got camera's all over this place and I figured you've told your furry costume freak buddies. By now, what I'm doing…and as another guess, well normally I am right in some cases but…as another guess, I reckon your furry freaks have gone to the security room…(_Mike opens his eyes wide_)…where the bomb is! (_Mike gasps at this_) You really, REALLY should close your windows!

**MIKE:** You son of BITCH!

**PURPLE:** WATCH THAT FUCKING MOUTH! ONE PRESS OF THIS AND FUCKING BOOM! (_Mike calms down but still full of rage_) Now, you've calmed down…we just need to set things up…

Just then the cameraman walks in holding a camera which was attached to a tripod and sets it neatly in front of Purple and Mike. Mike looks over at the cameraman in huge puzzlement.

**MIKE:** Wait a minute…what the hell is all this?

**PURPLE:** Don't worry…he's just setting up the camera…an exclusive interview needs to be recorded, you know…

**MIKE:** But you said it'd just be you!

The cameraman was still adjusting the camera and getting the right focus.

**PURPLE:** (_Whispers to Mike_) Don't worry…he won't bother us much longer. (_Normal_) Now, soon…we can hear the truth…ALL of it.

**NOTES: You may have noticed in the flashback was a segment from the first story.**

**So…what was Guy Purple given at the funeral?**

**Is the bomb real…or fake?**

**Will update again this weekend. Bye for now.**


	5. It Soon Begins

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: I'll be updating this story on Mondays (Mostly) and maybe some days at work instead of Sunday, I hate giving out fakes promises.**

**Also, I doubt very much I'll be doing my Mangle story, which I had a name for called "Dismantled, Repaired and Annoyed"…this is due to loads of fanfics doing the same concept I thought of and didn't really want to write it that's similar to others.**

**Vixen (Mangle) doesn't have the spare set of eyes when she's just an endo-skeleton…which I assume was meant to be a parrot connected to her in the games.**

**Forgot to mention that Guy Purple is wearing gloves…forgot to write that in the last chapter.**

**This is a shorter chapter, you may not get answers but that's the beauty of chapters.**

**FREDDY:** God…be careful, Mike…I hope you know what you're doing…

Freddy was shaking while holding the tablet, Bonnie comforted him by putting one arm around his shoulders and her other hand gently squeezing his arm to try and stop him from shaking too much.

**BONNIE:** Oh Freddy, I'm sure he'll be fine.

**FREDDY:** (_Looks at Bonnie and tries to smile_) I…I know he will…

**CHICA:** My Mikey is very brave…he can handle himself.

**FREDDY:** Yes…but I feel so hopeless just sitting here.

**CHICA:** We all do…

**FOXY:** Mike be swimming with sharks with no protection.

**CHICA:** Foxy, don't say that!

**FOXY:** But he be just doing that, Chica lass. He shouldn't be on his own.

**FREDDY:** I agree.

**CHICA:** But we can't do anything, it's this strangers orders…

**FREDDY:** What if something happens?

**FOXY:** Then we take action!

**FREDDY:** Yes…we owe Mike that…if it weren't for him…we wouldn't be here….

**CHICA:** Let's…just see what happens.

**BONNIE:** How are you so calm, Chica?

**FREDDY:** Yeah, Chica…what if something bad was to happen?

**CHICA:** (_Upset_) I…I can't think like that…my Mikey will do what's right…

**VIXEN:** (_At the screen_) Look! Mike's letting the stranger in…

They all glue to the tablet screen, they see Mike open the door and a purple suited figure just helps himself in, pushing the door and pushing his way through Mike.

**FREDDY:** He sure likes purple.

**BONNIE:** Who wears a purple suit…even his shirt and tie are purple…it's weird…

**CHICA:** And yet…somewhat familiar…

**FREDDY:** (_Frowns and nods slightly_) Yeah…he does…

The figure looks around and then looks towards the camera and smiles almost evilly and yet slyly. This made the animatronics a tad uncomfortable.

**CHICA:** It…it looks like he can see us…as if he knows were watching…

**FREDDY:** Ssshh…I can't make out what their saying…

**BONNIE:** Turn up the volume.

**FREDDY:** (_Rolls his eyes_) It is up, full blast! Christ, I can hardly hear a thing…

**FOXY:** We should stuff this landlubber while we've got a chance!

**FREDDY:** No, Foxy! You heard what Mike said…he's right, we can't risk it…this guy has got a bomb!

**BONNIE:** He doesn't seem to be carrying one…

**CHICA:** Seems like he has something in his suit pockets though.

**FREDDY:** Nonetheless…we stay here on Mike's orders! I hate the idea leaving Mike on his own but we've got no choice.

Just then they noticed another man walk in the restaurant, carrying something that looked heavy and black…it was hard to see what it was at first until it was in plain view…a camera on a tripod.

**BONNIE:** Who the hell is that?

**CHICA:** But…I thought this guy wanted to speak with Mike on his own?

**FOXY:** This sea weed cheated!

**FREDDY:** I think it's okay…he just setting up a camera.

**FOXY:** Aye but it's still two against one!

**FREDDY:** He's a cameraman…he looks harmless.

**CHICA:** He looks…scared…

**FOXY:** That maybe…but he be still part of it!

The purple guy leans over to Mike and is apparently whispering something in his ear and whatever the purple guy was saying, this made Mike look worried.

**FREDDY:** Damn it, I wish I knew what they were saying.

**CHICA:** Wait a minute, maybe we can…

**FREDDY:** What? How?

**CHICA:** (_Points_) The vents!

**BONNIE:** The vents…?

**FREDDY:** The vents of course! (_Smiles_) Great idea, Chica. Yes, the vents, they lead to the main restaurant or at least they should do.

**CHICA:** Exactly! We have someone go through the vents!

**FREDDY:** But who? I'm far too big to fit…

**CHICA:** Well, I can't…I can't do it, I don't want to lose my beak and…(_Blushes_)…my backside is a little…big…

**FOXY:** Aye, big booty!

**CHICA:** Shut up, Foxy!

**FREDDY:** (_Annoyed_) Knock it off you two! (_Turns to Bonnie_) Bonnie, how about you?

**BONNIE:** Well…I…I guess I could…

**VIXEN:** (_Sigh_) I'll do it!

**FOXY:** L-Lassie…?

**FREDDY:** You…?

**VIXEN:** Oh come on, it's obvious, isn't it? If you dismantle me slightly then I'd be flexible to crawl through the vents.

**CHICA:** Dismantle you? But…wouldn't that hurt?

**VIXEN:** It wouldn't be the first time nor will it be the last, the children do it to me all the time. Look, just take a few layers off, enough for me to fit through, okay?

**FREDDY:** If…you're sure…

**VIXEN:** If it will help Mike then yes. I'll listen in and report back.

**FREDDY:** You sure you want to do this?

**VIXEN:** Oh for God sake, yes! Now one of you dismantle me before I change my bloody mind.

**FREDDY:** Okay…we better do this quick.

**VIXEN:** Quick is better!

Foxy walks up to Vixen, looks into her eyes and smiles and Vixen smiles back as if it were their last moments together.

**FOXY:**Ye be a brave, lass! The courage of a fox.

**VIXEN:** I learnt that from you, my sexy Foxy!

Foxy blushed as did Vixen, they embraced, kissing passionately and hugged even more…then Foxy looked into Vixens eyes once again and a small tear coming out of his good eye.

**FOXY:** This will…hurt, lass…

**VIXEN:** It's okay, Foxy…I'm used to it.

Foxy took a deep breath and pulled her hand away from her arm, she yelped in pain. Chica and Bonnie looked away. The pain was quick but it stung like hell, like stubbing your toe. Then Foxy unattached the layers of her plastic outer body, oil was starting to drip slightly from the gaps and Vixen moaned but the pain was controllable and unfortunately recognizable.

Freddy heard the moans behind him and felt slightly uncomfortable but he turned his head around to see the progress…Foxy dropped another body layer…her white and slight purple body was barely no more. Though Freddy knew Vixen wasn't experiencing any REAL pain…this was probably because she never suffered as much as what he, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy went through…and again, mainly because they were once children, children with normal lives but…were murdered and so much pain was caused in death and yet their souls command the bodies they are in now…Vixen was just a creation from Mike, built from scratch from spare parts…she had no dead child's soul, she was an actual robot but a robot programmed with emotions and the only pain she could feel, or at least programmed in her chip brain, was the pain of disconnection…yet she was welcome to the family and even Freddy considered her to be one of them…he even thought of a nick name for her…"Mangle", as a joke.

Freddy heard her moan again…he turned away but then she stopped whimpering, Freddy just kept looking at the screen…he noticed the purple guy was putting his hand in his suit pocket.

**BONNIE:** W-Wow…Vixen…you look…uh…you look…g-great…

**VIXEN:** No, I don't…I look horrible…

Vixen was basically an endo-skeleton with one hand still attached and her head still in perfect condition and yet, it now looked out of place. Foxy smiled at the female fox.

**FOXY:** Arr, my beautiful lass, I don't care what you look like…ye will always be my gold treasure, me beauty.

**VIXEN:** (_Blushes_) T-Thank you, Foxy…

**FREDDY:** (_Looks at the screen again_) You better get going, Vixen…this purple guy is up to something…

**VIXEN:** Okay…

**FOXY:** Be safe!

**VIXEN:** I'll…I'll try…

Vixen got into position, moving like a snake-like motion and entering into the vent on the wall, it was easy to access as it was pretty much near the floor, she did this with ease with her flexible endo-skeleton bending in all sorts of places, she moved so slickly that she hardly made a sound climbing in to the vents.

Meanwhile, in the main restaurant, the cameraman was setting up the camera, it looked like he was almost finished.

**PURPLE:** (_To the Cameraman_) Is it ready yet?

**CAMERAMAN:** Uh…nearly! Almost done, just a few more minutes…

**PURPLE:** Good! I wouldn't want dear Mr Michael Schmidt having his time wasted. (_Smiles_)

**MIKE:** And…uh…you said the cameraman won't be bothering us…he'll leave the room?

**PURPLE:** Something like that, yes…

**MIKE:** Well, what do you mean?

**PURPLE:** (_Leans slightly forward_) Michael…do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** I…uh…I don't…I don't follow…?

**PURPLE:** It's a simple question, really! I'll ask again… do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** No…not really…

**PURPLE:** It's simple…I dunk his head in water, it only takes a few minutes but after those minutes…he makes no more sound…

**MIKE:** Why are you telling me this…?

**PURPLE:** Because when I want something done, I'll do it…the child whines…I want him to stop and I make him stop! And what I want is for you to corporate and answer my questions truthfully…do you think you can do that, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_In disgust_) You…sound a lot like Daniel…and John for that matter…

**PURPLE:** (_Slight pause…and then smiles_) You'd be surprise how much I have in common with them…

Mike took this in and just looked at the purple guy in anger and disgust but didn't have a response to answer back to him.

**CAMERAMAN:** Right, that's it! The camera's ready to go!

**PURPLE:** (_Turns his head to the cameraman_) Is it recording?

**CAMERAMAN:** No, not yet, shall I press the-…

**PURPLE:** There's no need, thank you!

Guy Purple pulls out a one-shot pocket pistol from his suit's pockets and with no hesistation, points and shoots the cameraman in the head, a perfect shot in the middle of the head above his eyes, blood burst out with chunks of small flesh, the bullet going through and coming out the other side. The cameraman didn't even get to react, Mike jumped out of his seat in fright and shock.

**MIKE:** JESUS CHRIST!

The cameraman's eyes just twitched and life left his body…he then fell over backwards and slamming hard into the tables behind him, almost breaking it in two and catapulting the contents, salt and pepper shakes, across the room. Then purple guy turns to Mike and calls his name.

**PURPLE:** Hey, Mike! (_Mike quickly turns to look at the purple guy, who has a wicked smile across his face_) Catch!

Purple chucks the pocket pistol towards Mike, who instinctively catches the gun but almost dropping it in shock and utter confusement. Mike wraps his hands around the gun…and just looks at it; he could still felt the heat from when it was fired and smoke coming out of it.

**PURPLE:** Oh dear, Mr Schmidt…looks like your finger prints are all over that gun! You should've worn gloves. (_Manic laugh_)

**MIKE:** You…SICK BASTARD!

Mike then points the gun at Purple, who isn't scared at the slightest and just leans back into the chair, making himself comfortable. Mike pulls the trigger but all that was heard was a click, Mike gasped but was repeating and kept pulling the trigger, no bullet or bang came from the gun, except the sound of emptiness. Mike looked at the gun in frustration.

**PURPLE:** It's a pocket pistol, Mr Schmidt…it only contains one bullet! It's empty, that gun is useless now…

**MIKE:** (_Drops the gun_) Why did he have to die…?

**PURPLE:** Well, I did say he wouldn't be bothering us, didn't I?

**MIKE:** He…h-he could've just left the building…he didn't have to die…be shot l-like he was…NOTHING! HE COULD'VE JUST LEFT THE BUILDING!

**PURPLE:** Why, Mr Schmidt…it's not like it's the first dead body you've seen now, is it? (_Looks at the lifeless cameraman's body_) He knew too much anyway…I had to lie to him about the bomb I planted, saying it was fake…so he would help me set up. Shame…he had a wife as well…probably some kids too…

**MIKE:** You cocksucker…you son of a bitch…

**PURPLE:** (_Looks back at Mike_) And he was killed by you…at least that's what the police will think when they find your finger prints on it and match the bullet to that gun…sure, they'll trace the gun back to me but guess what? I…already phoned in to say it was missing…maybe stolen? (_Laughs again_)

Mike couldn't find any words to respond back; he breathed heavily, his heart pounding.

**PURPLE:** Take a seat, Mr Schmidt…you look like you're going to faint.

Mike does this action but very slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with the purple guy but couldn't help it as he was now scared but yet full of rage but there was nothing he could do about it. The purple guy stands up and walks to the camera, he quickly looks through the camera, making sure the focus was good…it was. But before he presses the button…

**PURPLE:** Now we will start, I will ask you a question about what happened to Daniel and you will give me an answer in great detail, depending what I hear…I will show you what was given to me at his funeral, okay? Oh and…don't forget my bomb, will you? So, be nice! Are you ready?

**MIKE:** (_Very hesitant, shallow breathing but tries to remains calm_) Yeah…I'm ready…

**PURPLE:** Oh good! Let's begin.

Purple turns on the record button and the red logo flashes indicated that the camera was recording. Guy Purple made his way in frame and sat down opposite Mike. Thus, the interview was about to begin…

**NOTES: I'll try to update as soon as I can but like I said at the start of this chapter, it'll most likely be Monday's. Enjoy for now.**


	6. Reaction

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: Has anyone seen the FNAF 3 Teaser trailer yet? I can't wait! Though, it looks like there will be no new characters…except a Golden Bonnie…hmm, maybe they are ALL gold. Who knows…well, when the game comes out I'll decide if I want to write more…I really wanted to do Interview 3 (Again, I'm relying on new characters from the third game) but for now, I'll just concentrate on this.**

**Though this has a few flashbacks, this chapter is more about the reactions of the animatronics when they see the cameraman die.**

_**BACK IN TIME BY 5 MINUTES.**_

**FREDDY:** HOLY SHIT! HE SHOT HIM! HE…HE SHOT THE CAMERAMAN!

**CHICA:** Oh…my God…

**BONNIE:** He's worse than…that Daniel guy…

**FOXY:** I cannot stand this!

Foxy turns to leave the room, his rage getting the best of him. Freddy turns and notices Foxy leaving, he gasps.

**FREDDY:** No, FOXY, WAIT!

Freddy quickly got up from the chair and tackled Foxy to the ground, both landing hard with a thump, though Foxy got the worst of the impact. Chica and Bonnie backed away slightly while Freddy and Foxy were having a scuffle.

**FOXY:** GET OFF ME, LANDLUBBER!

**FREDDY:** NO, FOXY, CALM DOWN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?

**FOXY:** MIKE IS IN TROUBLE!

**FREDDY:** I KNOW, FOXY…I know. (_Trying really hard to pin Foxy down_) but…we've got to stay here…it's the purple guy's orders! We can't go out gun's blazing!

**FOXY:** But…but, Mikey…he's…

**FREDDY:** This guy has a bomb…we can't confront him, it may put Mike in more danger…

**FOXY:** But…he…that lowlife scum took…an innocent soul's life…in cold blood…

**FREDDY:** I…I know. Now you see what we're dealing with, Foxy. The unpredictability of this man…we…w-we cannot risk it…

**FOXY:** Aye…you be right…

Freddy got up first and gave his hand out to Foxy, who nodded and gladly accepted it…Freddy pulled him up and they both dusted each other off.

**FOXY:** I'm…sorry…

**FREDDY:** Foxy, it's okay…I know how you feel…you feel helpless…we all do…

**FOXY:** Arr…aye but I've…just got that…urge back, Freddy, me lad. The same one when we were after that scum, John…my dark soul just wants to…kill again…kill those how have killed an innocent victim…

**FREDDY:** I…know…

**BONNIE:** Guys, if we all went out there at once he wouldn't be able to take ALL on.

**FREDDY:** And it only takes a push of a button to kill us and Mike…

**CHICA:** But I doubt this purple guy will take his own life…

**FREDDY:** He's psychotic, Chica…I don't think he even cares what happens to him…all he wants to know is what happened to Daniel…

Chica looks down at the floor…the memory of killing Daniel comes back…

_FLASHBACK_

_Daniel points the shotgun to the back of Mike's head, ready to pull the trigger._

**_DANIEL:_**_It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview._

_Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love._

_"__Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"__Mike smiled at this__…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

_Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night._

**_CHICA:_**_(__Smiling__) Let's party!_

_Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess._

_Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid._

**_MIKE:_**_Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…_

**_CHICA:_**_I…c-couldn't b-be without you…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Chica felt a little sick and leaned back against the wall, a small tear coming out of her eyes.

**CHICA:** It's…this is all my fault…

**BONNIE:** Oh Chica, don't say that…

**CHICA:** But it is…if I didn't kill Daniel the way I did…then…

**FREDDY:** Look, Mike told us that this guy was going to shoot Mike in the head and you prevented that from happening, you saved Mike…you did the right thing…

**CHICA:** I ripped the guy's head off…who…who does that? I just…overreacted…(_Grits her teeth and clenches her fists_) But God, I was SO angry!

**FREDDY:** But you saved Mike, Chica, you saved him…and because of that, Mike could repair us…it's a good chain reaction…

**CHICA:** Yeah…a chain reaction that's led up to this…

**BONNIE:** What's done is done…

**CHICA:** Had I only hurt Daniel…and not kill him the way I did…then Mike would've come up with something practical and more realistic about Daniel's demise…instead of making up a silly story about Daniel landing on a shard of glass from a broken window…

**FREDDY:** No one would've believed Mike about a robot killing Daniel…so he opted for that story…and it worked, it did, it really did. People believed him and his reports to the police and newspapers… it's only now that someone wants the actual truth and be bothered to find that out.

**BONNIE:** Why the obsession though?

**FREDDY:** I don't know, there must be more to it than this…but I can't help and think I've seen this person before…anyway, hopefully Vixen will find more. All we can do now…is watch.

**FOXY:** I swear…if anything happens to ol' Mikey, I'll pierce that seadog's heart with my blade.

**FREDDY:** Yes, Foxy…yes…

….

_**GOING BACK FIVE MINUTES**_

Vixen climbed through the vents with ease, though she did a couple of wrong turns but with her flexible body, it was no trouble to turn around…if it did get a little frustrating. She noticed that sometimes when she moved her hands lost a little bit of grip, as did her feet…she noticed she was covered in black oil, that leaked when taken apart.

**VIXEN:** Oh bugger it…

It wasn't much oil and she wasn't leaking as much but it was becoming a nuisance and very slippy, even wiping her hands over the metal walls of the vents didn't help, though sometimes it did her slide along. Just then she started hearing some noises…sounds of someone speaking…it was muffled but defiantly someone speaking. She smiled in relief knowing she was getting closer…and of course the closer she got, the more clearer the voices were. At last, she reached the end of the shaft, being careful not to make any noises nor hit the vent's protection layer…which could easily be pushed…She got a good view of Mike, the purple guy and the cameraman, though she was watching from the other side of the room, it was still clear for her. She growled towards the purple guy but it wouldn't make a difference…she stopped remembering that any noise could echo…for now she kept quiet and did her best to keep her anger at bay.

Mike and the purple guy were sitting down at one of the table booths, while the cameraman was mucking about with the camera…probably setting it up. Then they spoke again, the words clear and Vixen's ears twitched.

**All what Vixen can hear.**

**PURPLE:** (_Leans slightly forward_) Michael…do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** I…uh…I don't…I don't follow…?

**PURPLE:** It's a simple question, really! I'll ask again… do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** No…not really…

**PURPLE:** It's simple…I dunk his head in water, it only takes a few minutes but after those minutes…he makes no more sound…

**MIKE:** Why are you telling me this…?

**PURPLE:** Because when I want something done, I'll do it…the child whines…I want him to stop and I make him stop! And what I want is for you to corporate and answer my questions truthfully…do you think you can do that, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_In disgust_) You…sound a lot like Daniel…and John for that matter…

**PURPLE:** (_Slight pause…and then smiles_) You'd be surprise how much I have in common with them…

Mike took this in and just looked at the purple guy in anger and disgust but didn't have a response to answer back to him.

**CAMERAMAN:** Right, that's it! The camera's ready to go!

**PURPLE:** (_Turns his head to the cameraman_) Is it recording?

**CAMERAMAN:** No, not yet, shall I press the-…

**PURPLE:** There's no need, thank you!

Guy Purple pulls out a one-shot pocket pistol from his suit's pockets and with no hesistation, points and shoots the cameraman in the head, a perfect shot in the middle of the head above his eyes, blood burst out with chunks of small flesh, the bullet going through and coming out the other side. The cameraman didn't even get to react, Mike jumped out of his seat in fright and shock.

**VIXEN:** (_Eyes wide and scared, along with shocked_) Oh my…God…

**MIKE:** JESUS CHRIST!

**VIXEN:** What is wrong with the guy…? How can he…how can he just…take a man's life…oh Mikey, we should never have let you go…we should never have let you go…

Vixen then stared at the cameraman's body, she sadly thought that it was so easy to take another person's life and she felt for him…but now a lifeless body…soulless… this man didn't deserved to die…he was innocent…she watched purple chuck a gun at Mike who simply just grabbed it… now, for whatever reason this purple guy was doing here, it no longer mattered…Vixen's eye's turned black…faint little yellow dots replaced her perfect eyes, she growled some more and clinched her fists…she wanted to attack the purple guy, she knew she was quick and that he would have no chance…but a press of a button to a bomb is quicker and this pissed her off.

**VIXEN:** You'll fucking pay, purple man! I'll bite your fucking frontal lobe off!

She was leaking more oil; though it never weakened her as the oil is just there to stop the joints from ceasing…but it made a mess…it was making a pool around her…it then started to seep out of the vent…

**NOTES I'll admit it's not as good as the first Interview story but I am happy with the tension it's got. Next chapter will be Mike telling his story…and the "Thing" that Guy Purple has that he got from the funeral. **

**Also want to note, I love it when you guys guess…even when your right, it makes it more fun.**

**To those people (In the reviews) mentioning about the security camera's in the main restaurant, catching Purple's actions and killing the poor cameraman…I believe you've underestimated me…haha, if I wrote everything early, it'd be boring. But thank you for the reviews. I won't be giving any more away…unless of course, you can't wait till next Monday…**


	7. Twisted Truth

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: This is my last update until next Monday.**

**Also, it looks like I won't be doing Interview of a Night Guard 3, due to the fact, or it looks like, that there won't be any new characters introduced in the new game FNAF 3…BUT we shall wait and see…until then, this will be my last fanfic but again, we'll see.**

**Rated M now…mainly because of Purple's content and lots of swearing.**

The camera was rolling and so the interview began.

**PURPLE:** (_To the camera_) Hello there and welcome, I'm Guy Purple and here with me exclusively is Mike Schmidt…say Hi to the people out there, Mike…

**MIKE: **(_Looks at Purple and hesitant to answer_)…Hi…

**PURPLE:** Now Mike is going to explain the events that happened at the old Freddy Fazbears pizza emporium…as we all know, or if some of you have read, that Mike solved the murders of 1987 and put a stop to John Kanes, the man responsible of killing four children…we've also heard the story about Daniel Kanes, the son of John but Daniel held Mike hostage and wanted the truth about his father's death…or course during this siege Daniel's life was taken from him…and died straight away from being decapitated by falling into a broken window shard during a scuffle…(_To Mike_) Now, Michael, I find this to be false…

**MIKE:** It's the truth…

**PURPLE:** I doubt that. It'd take a strong force for his head to be…"lobbed" off from a broken window…so, what really happened, Michael?

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I have told my story hundreds and hundreds of times…what you've just said is what happened!

**PURPLE:** No, it didn't!

**MIKE:** (_Sighs again and grits his teeth_) Yes…it…DID!

**PURPLE:** (_Stands and points_) NO, IT DIDN'T! YOU ARE A LIER!

**MIKE:** (_Smiles slightly and indicates at the camera_) Now what would your audience think if you react like that…it doesn't look good on camera, does it?

Purple's frustrating expression slowly dies down and relaxes and produces a cheeky smile, he nods and just sits back down.

**PURPLE:** Frankly, Michael, I couldn't give a shit about the camera…nor the cameras around here…I could always edit out the boring bits!

**MIKE:** And the one's in here…?

**PURPLE:** Well, I suspect your employee's are still here, most likely watching us from another room…I don't want them to miss the action. (_Chuckles_) I wonder how they would react if I…hurt you!

**MIKE:** You do that and you'll regret it!

**PURPLE:** And what are the people in those tacky costumes going to do about it, hmm?

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) There is so much you don't know about them…

**PURPLE:** Tick tock, Mr Schmidt…that is the sound of my time losing patients…one press of a button and you, your employee's and this building can kiss your asses goodbye!

**MIKE:** Yeah, right…and take your own life?

**PURPLE:** I have done…"wonderful things" that taking my own life is just one next step…to the joy of creation…

**MIKE:** Wha…what…?

**PURPLE:** You heard!

**MIKE:** Who…who the hell are you?

**PURPLE:** Not just yet! Tell me, Mr Schmidt…it's true you and Daniel got into a fight…but his head was ripped off…I saw the morticians report…no glass shard could do that and even if it did…it would show it was a clean cut…and besides…there were no traces of glass in his flesh…it wasn't a clean cut…it…was…RIPPED. A strong mighty force to rip someone's head off!

**MIKE:** And…you think I did it…?

**PURPLE:** No, actually, I don't…but it doesn't make sense…

**MIKE:** Oh yeah, how come?

**PURPLE:** Well, the finger prints over Daniels face were prints…of a little girl…

**MIKE:** (_Gasps slightly, not believing what he's hearing_) What…?

**PURPLE:** Yeah, that's right…a little girl…a seven year old girl, in fact. And do you know what else is weird?

**MIKE:** What…what's that…?

**PURPLE:** She died in 1987!

**MIKE:** (_Shocked_) What…? Wha…? No…that…t-that's…impossible…

**PURPLE:** Your damn right, it is! The girls name was Leanne Marsden…now, I hate to tell you so soon but…ah, what the hell…she was a victim of mine…

**MIKE:** Victim? Wait…you-…?

**PURPLE:** Yes…I killed her!

**MIKE:** No…no, you're just making this all up…it was…it was John…John Kanes killed her…

**PURPLE:** I can assure you, Mr Schmidt…it's…ME!

**MIKE:** You're not fucking funny…

**PURPLE:** That's good because I never wanted to be a comedian! John killed the first two and the fourth…I watched him do them all…I loved the way he…touched them, hurt them…love them… just like he would love me…I got so excited that I wanted to kill the third child to see what it was like…and he…let me…yes, the third victim was actually…by me!

**MIKE:** You sick fuck…you fucking prick! Your pissing me about…it doesn't make sense…

**PURPLE:** Oh, it does! John taught me…he would lure the child into the maintenance room and I "stuffed" her into a yellow chicken suit…my God, it was beautiful…the way the blood would just…pop out of the skin, the sounds of the little girls cry…her bones crunching…

**MIKE:** (_Sick to his stomach_) Why? Fucking…why was you with John…WHY WOULD YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THAT FAT, SICK, DISGUSTING FUCK!

**PURPLE:** Don't you get it, Mr Schmidt…that "fat, sick disgusting fuck"…is my father!

**MIKE:** (_Shocked, turning pale_) …No…n-no…no…

**PURPLE:** Yes! Oh yes! Tell me…what really happened to my younger brother? How did Daniel really die? BECAUSE IT SURE HELL WASN'T A FUCKING ACCIDENT! (_Calmer_) And it sure hell wasn't a dead child that killed him.

**MIKE:** Related to…Daniel…? Oh God…

**PURPLE:** Now you know why I'm here…now you know why I went to his funeral…I wasn't there to report it…I was there to say my goodbye's…to show RESPECT TO MY FALLEN BROTHER! That's why I took the opportunity to report your stupid restaurant so I could get closer to you…and now here I am…Guy Kane's at your service…Purple Guy is just a nickname!

**MIKE:** This…this can't be…happening…

**PURPLE:** Oh but it is…I'm the last of the Kane's! I'm here to finish my brother's work on you…REVENGE FOR MY FATHER...and my little brother. Now, even if you won't spill the truth at least I'll take you with me with a push of a button…enough to wipe this building to dust…the camera is just for show but YOUR camera's will BURN! Hmm, now I think about…maybe I could've let the cameraman live for a few extra minutes…ah, well…

Mike just stared blankly at the table…he was spaced out in shock but heard Purple's words over and over again in his head.

**PURPLE:** Your looking a little bit pale, Mr Schmidt, is…something wrong?

**MIKE:** What…what…?

**PURPLE:** Speak up, Mr Schmidt, stop mumblering!

**MIKE:** What…does it matter if you get the truth or not…your father and brother were monsters…just like you! And they got what they deserved…and so will YOU!

**PURPLE:** I doubt that, Mr Schmidt…now who killed my brother and how did he really die?

**MIKE:** Fuck you…

**PURPLE:** (_Sighs_) Well…before we go out in a bang, let me show you something…

Purple goes into his pockets and pulls out a grey object and places it on the table. Mike just stares at it and then looks back at Purple, who has an evil smile across his face. It was a tape recorder…and obviously had a tape in there. Mike was worried about the contents of it. Purple sniggered.

**PURPLE:** Do you know what this is?

**MIKE:** Of course I do…

**PURPLE:** Do you know what's on it?

**MIKE:** Should I…?

**PURPLE:** Hmm…maybe not but I'm sure it'll be familiar to you. Let's play a bit of it, shall we?

Purple pressed the play button and the tape rolled. Silence for a few seconds, then a bit of static and then a voice…a voice that almost brought shiver down Mike's spine….Daniel…

_**DANIEL:**__ Uh…hello. My name is Daniel, Daniel Kanes and I'm…here, outside Freddy Fazbears Pizza Empourim…ready to speak with Mike Schmidt, a night guard who works there…if you've heard on the news you'll know that I'll be speaking with THE Mike Schmidt, the same guy who…killed…uh…killed my father (_Sounds of sniffing_)…my…my father didn't do anything wrong…he's…he's innocent…he…uh…he loved those children…what he did to them was for the good…(_Sounds of rustling_) I…uh…I have a shotgun…I need to…uh…I just…want revenge to be honest…(_Sound of a shotgun being loaded_)…but…but I'm not going in guns blazing, at least not yet…this Mike guy thinks he's being interviewed for TIME magazine…and a camera I've borrowed from…Guy, my brother. I'm gonna go in there…a-and find out the truth…he'll…h-he'll pay for what he did to my father! I swear to God, he'll pay! (_Rustling sounds_) I'll keep this recording all the way through and hide it in my jacket pocket…and if…anyone else finds this…or something h-happens to me…please, please give this tape to my brother, Guy…(_More rustling sounds_) I'm…going in now, I gotta phone Mike first to tell him I'm here…I'll get the truth…I will…(_Loads of static and rustling sounds_)_

**PURPLE:** You see, this was given to me at his funeral. Want to hear more?

Purple clicks on the recorder, it was making squeaky sounds while being sped up, after a few seconds…Purple stops it and again presses play.

**_DANIEL:_**___This is insane! I'm dreaming! No, wait, it's all in my head. That prick just implanted that bullshit in my head...no way those animatronics can move by themselves, it's just...crazy. Kids souls stuck in robots, slaves to be entertainers while having a thirst for blood...(__Eyes widen__) but...did they really kill my...no, no, no NO! It's fucking stupid! It's all bullshit, all of it. I'll get Mike to tell me his story...no matter how crap and farfetched it is...and when he does confess...I've got him,. I'll get my revenge My dad was just...different from everybody else...he loved all kids...he loved me...loved me...(_Rustling sounds…maybe a door?_) Fuck me…Foxy?_

**_FOXY:_**___Aye' laddie...that be me..._

**_DANIEL:_**___Impossible...this can't be..._

**_FOXY:_**___Arr, I'm afraid tis true...you be walking the plank. Ay know who ye arr! Ay been hearin' everythin' you and my matey been talkin'...you be the son of ol' John...the seadog scum who made us...like this..._

**_DANIEL:_**___You all had to do with my father's murder. HE WAS A GOOD MAN!_

**_FOXY:_**___He killed...wee children...he killed...me! No man should be allowed to live after what he did._

**_DANIEL:_**___Children...that no one cared about...but he cared! HE CARED! HE LOVED THEM! He...helped them._

**_FOXY:_**___You be insane, laddie!_

**_DANIEL:_**___Insane...(__Laughs__)...Insane just so happens...runs in the family. Those kids got what they deserve, the spoilt little bastard brats!_

**_FOXY:_**___YA DOG!_

_More rustling from the tape but you could easily hear they were fighting, a few moans and thuds…and then splashing sounds…static sounds…almost silence until Daniel spoke up._

**_DANIEL:_**___I promised I'll kill those who were involved in my father's demise._

_Suddenly there was a shout from Foxy, it sounded like a scream of pain…buzzing noises, a few static pauses…but then the recording was back to normal…it was hard to make oit what Foxy was saying…as you can clearly hear a pirate accent…the fizzing and buzzing noise faded…_

**_DANIEL:_**___Pirates are dead this year...ya fucking dog!_

Purple presses the pause button and just looks at Mike, who has his head turned away, biting his lip, his body shaking ever so slightly and very, very angry.

**PURPLE:** Who was that, Daniel was talking to…?

**MIKE:** Someone who gets pissed off easily…

**PURPLE:** Didn't sound like much of a threat…and what a stupid accent he's got…

**MIKE:** I wouldn't say that if I were you…Foxy will kill you…

**PURPLE:** Foxy? A stupid name with a stupid accent!

Just then, both Mike and Purple heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. It was the sound of metal being banged together. Purple listened very carefully…and then he heard it again…he looked to where the sound may be coming from…he then noticed something black on the walls…he got and slowly walked to the wall…then he turned around to Mike.

**PURPLE:** If you move from your spot…darkness will fill your eyes and you will be no more.

Mike gritted his teeth and nodded at Purple's orders. Purple turned back at the wall, he took a few steps closer…he looked up and down the wall…it was dripping with something…was it paint? No…wait, it was…oil…it was coming from the vent…he looked up only slightly up at the vent and could see…some yellow dots in the darkness of the vent…he smiled and pulled out another object from his jacket…a device with a thick red button on top…he smiled towards the vent, he had a feeling someone or something was in there…he raised the device, making sure whatever was in the vent…could see what he was holding and his thumb ready to press the button, he teased with the object. Then, Purple turned around to Mike, who hadn't moved from his spot…Mike couldn't risk moving and just stayed there. Purple smiled again and indicated towards the vent…Mike's heart was beating fast.

**PURPLE:** Someone's in vent…aren't they?

**MIKE:** Possibly…

Mike wasn't sure about that but knew only one animatronic who could fit in there if she had her layers taken off…he was hoping Vixen was in there, she can be quick but quick enough to stop Purple?

**PURPLE:** Interesting…we're… no longer alone.

**NOTES: That's it for now…sorry. But I promise the next chapter will be up next Monday. Purple is mental and sick, expect more…like I've said before, I don't hold back in my writing.**

**For now, take care of yourselves.**


	8. Anger Arises

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: This Chapter will contain swearing...bet that doesn't surprise you.**

**GOING BACK FIVE MINUTES.**

Vixen watches vigorously, their voices were clear and every time the purple guy opened his mouth, Vixen would growl, his voice was like razor blades piercing through her ears...but she carried on listening and held back her urges.

**PURPLE:** Who was that, Daniel was talking to…?

**MIKE:** Someone who gets pissed off easily…

**PURPLE:** Didn't sound like much of a threat…and what a stupid accent he's got…

**MIKE:** I wouldn't say that if I were you…Foxy will kill you…

**PURPLE:** Foxy? A stupid name with a stupid accent!

Vixen clenched her fist, her claws scratching the metal surroundings inside the vent.

**VIXEN:** Don't you DARE say that about my Foxy!

In frustration she slammed the metallic walls with her fists and her movement making ripples in the pool of oil that surrounded her and it slowly seeped out of the vent. Just then, both Mike and the purple guy looked towards the vent.

**VIXEN:** Shit…

Vixen tried moving back but this only made more sounds from her movements, almost making the sounds very loud. The purple guy got up and slowly walked towards her hiding place but then he turned around to Mike.

**PURPLE:** If you move from your spot…darkness will fill your eyes and you will be no more.

The purple guy turned back but instead of looking at the vent, he spotted something else…Vixen then realized she was leaking lots of oil and that it was seeping out of the vent and she guessed it was going down the wall but now wasn't the time to panic. The purple guy was getting closer but again he stopped and just assessed the oily liquid on the wall…he was now at jumping distance for Vixen to pounce on…she got into position to attack, her eyes glowed even more and she licked her lips at the thought of biting into his head…the purple guy even looked at the vent, as if he could see her. Just then she heard an echo…it was a voice…a voice coming from the other side of the vent…that voice belonging to Bonnie.

**BONNIE:** Hey Vixen, what's going on? Can you hear them? What are they saying?

Though Vixen acknowledged Bonnie's voice, she chose not to respond as she wanted to concentrate on getting this purple guy…this…murderer. She noticed the purple guy was still looking towards the vent and he seemed to be smiling…she hated that smile…as if he was up to no good and knew that she was about to attack.

**PURPLE:** Someone's in vent…aren't they?

**MIKE:** Possibly…

Mike wasn't sure about that but knew only one animatronic who could fit in there if she had her layers taken off…he was hoping Vixen was in there, she can be quick but quick enough to stop Purple?

**PURPLE:** Interesting…we're… no longer alone.

**VIXEN:** Yeah, it will be…once I kill you…

Within a flash, Vixen punched open the vent grate that headed towards the purple guy, he didn't move from his spot and simply caught the vent grate with ease, like he rehearsed this action over and over again…and Vixen jumped out of the vent, like an animal about to kill it's prey, she opened her mouth, exposing her sharp teeth and stretched out her arms, ready to grab the purple guy…but then she felt a strong impact of pain across her face…Mike stood up at this point and gasped…Vixen then found herself flying towards, in a different direction, towards a table and slammed into it hard, breaking it in the middle, the heavy contents of plates and cups, flying or falling on top of her. The pain grew around her face…the dust died down…she moaned but managed to push herself up but still weak to even try and stand up. The pain was strong on her and a tear was flowing out of her eye…the other eye was…wait, what other eye? Her hand was shaking and she touched were it hurt…her side of her face was cracked, she felt the crack lead up to her eye…she felt around and sticky oil was pouring out…one vision good, if a little blurred…the other was just…dark. Her right eye was missing…broken in bits on the floor…she whimpered and looked over to the purple guy…who was still standing…anger across his face and a badly dented grate in his hand.

**PURPLE:** Now…what in the fuck are you?

…..

Freddy couldn't help but just watch the tablet, by now they already noticed that the purple guy had pulled something out of his pocket and it seemed like the purple guy was explaining what the object was…he noticed Mike's face was pale and full of fear…not like the confident Mike they are used to. The sound quality was still awful.

**FREDDY:** Damn it, the sound is so shit on this!

**CHICA:** Mike looks…scared…

**BONNIE:** What is that thing the purple guy produced?

**FREDDY:** I'm not quite sure…but it looks like a…tape recorder?

**FOXY:** That be not good!

**CHICA:** A tape recorder? But…but what's on it…?

**FREDDY:** Chica, I don't…FUCKING KNOW, OKAY!

**CHICA:** Freddy…I-I didn't m-mean-

**FREDDY:** I AM TRYING TO LISTEN IN! HOW CAN I HEAR THEM IF YOU KEEP TALKING OVER MY SHOULDER!

**FOXY:** FREDDY, STEP DOWN! (Lowers his voice) She only asked ye a question, laddie…there be no need to shout at her…

**FREDDY:** Yes…yes, I'm…I'm sorry Chica…I…

**CHICA:** (_Shaking a little but smiles_) It's…it's okay, Freddy…I understand…

**FREDDY:** No, Chica, there was no need for me to shout at you like that…I'm sorry…

**CHICA:** Freddy, it's fine…really…

**FREDDY:** I'm…I'm just so…pissed off we're stuck in here while that purple bastard could do anything to Mike…it's frustrating a-and-…

**CHICA:** Helpless…yes, I know…WE know…

**FREDDY:** And this…stupid surveillance system doesn't have good sound…I can't hear what they are saying…

**FOXY:** What about me lass, Freddy…she must've heard something by now?

**FREDDY:** Yes, good idea, Foxy…(_Looks at the screen, purple guy is walking to the vent_) Shit, what is he doing? Bonnie, call out to Vixen…try and get an update and make it quick…this purple shit is up to something…

**BONNIE:** (_Nods_) Okay…(_Goes to the vent and clears her throat_) Vixen, what's going on? Can you hear them? What are they saying?

Bonnie gave it a while before she repeated the question again…but she started to get worried as she heard loud noises that echoed from the other side and that Vixen didn't reply back.

**BONNIE:** She's…she's not replying back…

**FREDDY:** (_Looking at the tablet_) Wait a minute…the purple guy is near the vent…Vixen could easily pounce on him from the length…

**FOXY:** Aye…my lass be a good pouncer!

Within a flash, Vixen punched open the vent grate that headed towards the purple guy, he didn't move from his spot and simply caught the vent grate with ease, like he rehearsed this action over and over again…and Vixen jumped out of the vent, like an animal about to kill it's prey, she opened her mouth, exposing her sharp teeth and stretched out her arms, ready to grab the purple guy…but the purple guy pulled back his arms and with the vent grate in his hands, stancing like he was about to tee off in Golf and with a quick swing, whacked Vixen across the face with a mighty strong impact…and pushing her away from the purple guy and slamming into the tables, this all looked to pain. The mascot's gasped and angry awe at purple's strange strength.

**FOXY:** VIXEN!?

Foxy turned around and headed straight for the door. Freddy turned around and saw Foxy leaving the room, unsuccessfully grabbing to stop him…Foxy was to fast.

**FREDDY:** FOXY, WAIT! (_Chucks the tablet down on the table_) Shit! FOXY, GET BACK HERE!

Bonnie and Chica couldn't believe what they saw and decided to follow Freddy and Foxy. Their emotions all over the place.

Foxy stormed down the corridor, he was out to cover his hook in blood…he was close to the door that lead to the main restaurant…he was about to kick the door in but then he was held back, a strong weight pulling him back but this only produced more strength for himself in frustration, he didn't want to be stopped. He turned to see what was stopping him…Freddy, then grabbed Foxy's waist but Foxy, twisted, turning his body and punched Freddy across the face, this making him let go of Freddy…Chica and Bonnie gasped at the sight of this, running down the corridor themselves. Foxy then grabbed Freddy by the neck and pushed him against the wall, Freddy gasped in pain and choked on Foxy's tight grip…Foxy then held his hook hand in front of Freddy's face. Freddy saw into Foxy's eyes…they were black, full of anger and he growled towards Freddy.

**FOXY:** WHY YE TRYING TO STOP ME? ME LASS IN IS TROUBLE! I should cut ye up for stopping me…

**FREDDY:** (_Struggling to breath and speak_) F-Foxy…s-stop…(_Gasps_)…we're…(_Gasps_) Don't do…t-this…

**BONNIE:** FOXY, STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

**CHICA:** PLEASE, FOXY! HE'S YOUR FRIEND!

Foxy heard Chica and Bonnie's words…he looked at them, his eyes still black with rage…but he saw how upset and scared they were…the same time when they were when he bit that poor innocent child back in 1987, even though he was trying to bite John Kanes but accidently failed…he also didn't feel this much anger since he came across Daniel Kanes…the urge to kill was there, no matter who got in his way…but he remembered that he and Freddy were friends…best friends…he looked at Freddy and saw the pain he was in, he gasped upsettingly and his eyes averted back to normal…he loosened the grip round Freddy and Freddy just slumped on the floor, gasping for air and took in as much of it as he could…Foxy stepped back and started produce tears in his eyes and looked at his hand and hook…he would never hurt his friends…but then he thought of the purple guy…hurting his beautiful Vixen…

**FOXY:** Freddy…me lad…I…I can't help it…the urge, Freddy, the urge…the urge to…kill again…I'm…I-I'm sorry, me lad…but my Vixen…she is hurt…

**FREDDY:** (_Gasps but breathing is better_) Foxy…(_Coughs_)…if you go in there…God know what that purple guy will do…please…just…don't go in there…

**FOXY:** But…me lass…

**FREDDY:** I'm…aware of this Foxy but…you…y-you can't…go in there…

Foxy just stared at Freddy; he was right though…this purple guy was mad, crazy even. Foxy then looked at Chica and Bonnie, who had tears themselves streaming down their faces and pleading that Foxy does the right thing and stays with them…Foxy then closed his eyes and just thought of his love…who he knew was hurt and he just wanted to see her again…anger appeared across his face…no one hurts his love…his lovely Vixen…

**FOXY:** I'm…sorry, Freddy…but I won't stand for my Vixen to be hurt…that purple seadog scumbag will PAY!

Foxy turns around.

**FREDDY:** NO, FOXY! NO! DON'T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR!

Foxy with his strength, kicks down the door with ease.

**NOTES: It's a short chapter, I know…but it'll have to do…so, yeah, sorry…**

**I've got about three endings and now deciding which one to choose…though I've got a good one based on a certain animatronic (That's if it is)…guess you'll have to wait and see…**


	9. Balloonwhat?

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: I've said before, until the third game comes out, I will not be writing again and I will just concentrate finishing this off…unless an idea pops in my head….until then, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

**Also expect a really cheesy twist…that's why I love writing, I really wanted to put this certain twist in it but wasn't sure how…I can understand if some of you won't like it but hey, you don't HAVE to like it…these stories are a little insane…and talking robots is weird enough… **

**PURPLE:** Now…what in the fuck are you?

The purple guy takes a step closer to Vixen to assess the damage he caused and to get a good look on what Vixen really was. Mike took a step closer trying to get purple guy's attention. Vixen was whimpering, she'd never been beaten in a pounce before.

**MIKE:** LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T HURT HER!

Purple guy just stared at Vixen, who just turned away, avoiding his stare, he looked down on her as if she was a piece of dirt. He started to chuckle.

**PURPLE:** She's…a robot? But I thought I…

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first_) Yes…animatronic, actually…

**PURPLE:** Well, whatever she is…she is ugly…what the hell is she meant to be?

**MIKE:** She's a female fox, a vixen…and don't say things like that!

**PURPLE:** A robot…that's alive…it's…impossible, yet…strangely amazing…

**MIKE:** Please…don't…harm her…

**PURPLE:** Did you build this…this thing?

**MIKE:** Yes…

**PURPLE:** How? That would make you a genius, wouldn't it?

**MIKE:** I…I had blue prints…

**PURPLE:** Blue prints…?

**MIKE:** Yeah…blue prints your father did…

**PURPLE:** Ah, yes, that would make sense…yes, I remember he created those robot things, didn't he? Just like he…created me. What a genius…

**MIKE:** No, a coward. Just like you!

**PURPLE:** Careful what you say, Michael…with a push of the button then BOOM! Bye bye restaurant.

**MIKE:** So, you keep saying…which makes me doubt you have a bomb; you could just blow up the place anytime you wanted…

**PURPLE:** Don't…test…me!

Just then a door slams open, nearly coming off its hinges and enters an angry fox. This made Mike jump but the purple guy just stood there, deadpanly and sighed thinking this was just another nonsense type glitch that was added to his plan. Foxy growled at the purple guy…the others entered with him but standing behind him.

**MIKE:** Guys, no, what are you doing?

**FREDDY:** I'm sorry, Mike…I tried to stop him!

**FOXY:** (_Pointing at the Purple guy with his hook hand_) YOU!

**PURPLE:** (_Cheeky smile_) Me?

**FOXY:** Ye will pay what ye did to my lassie! Nobody hurts her!

**PURPLE:** My, my, my…more talking robots…how interesting! My father's wonderful creations…alive.

**MIKE:** No, these are upgrades…better than your fathers designs!

**PURPLE:** Stolen designs, get it right!

**FOXY:** Are ye alright, Vixen?

**VIXEN:** Y-yes…but…m-my face…

**FOXY:** Don't talk, lass, save yer energy…

**PURPLE:** Oh, is she your treasure, is she? (_Walks over to Vixen closer_)

**FOXY:** Don't ye dare touch her!

**PURPLE:** What, like this?

The purple guy then stamps on Vixen's face with great force and making her face crack even more. She whimpers in even more pain. Foxy's eyes glowed red and gritted his teeth, readying himself for a pounce.

**PURPLE:** How about this?

He then kicks her head like a football and her head twists violently and a snap was heard from her neck, a bit if plastic broke and wiring snapped. Foxy shouted Vixen's name and then pounced towards the purple guy at a ferocious speed, the purple guy only had time to look up and gasp as Foxy slammed into him and pushed him aggressively onto the floor, knocking into some chairs. Foxy didn't hold back as he grabbed purple's neck and squeezed hard, his claws digging into his neck and drawing blood, he raised his hook and pierced it through purple's chest, ripping into the flesh and blood burst out, soaking through purple's clothes…the purple guy gagged, choked and gasps…he screamed in pain and felt Foxy's hook, tickle his nerves from inside his chest…a feeling of being tight, cramp and pain…Foxy pulled out his hook hand, ripping more flesh…the blood was splashing everywhere and staining the décor of the tables and chairs…a puddle of blood forming around them. Mike ran over to Foxy, dodging the hook that Foxy was swinging back and forth.

**MIKE:** Fuck sake, Foxy! He's dead!

Mike managed to pull Foxy off the purple guy and took a swipe at Purple's hand, he pierce through the bone and flesh, hooked…and as Mike pulled Foxy back, this made purple's hand rip clean off, normally a scream would be heard from such action but the purple guy just shook violently…his brain twitching from ripped nerves…maybe dying…a few wet, blood cudgelling, soaked sounds, spitting out of his mouth…Foxy was strugglering to get out of Mike's grasp, for a moment of a few seconds was surprised that Mike had that much strength.

**MIKE:** Foxy, please, calm down…he's dead! He's dead…think of how we're going to falsify this story…think of the bullshit I've got to think of to explain all this…

**FOXY:** I'm…sorry, Mikey, my lad…but he…was hurting my Vixen…

**MIKE:** I know…I know, Foxy…got to her…I'll deal with this…

**FOXY:** Mikey…it felt…wonderful to rip him apart…

**MIKE:** Go to Vixen, she needs you…

**FOXY:** Aye, lad...aye…

Mike loosened his grasps and Foxy smiled back at him but concern covered his face as he ran over to Vixen, who had oil covered everywhere and was badly damaged.

**FOXY:** Ye ok, me beauty…

**VIXEN:** My..f-face, Foxy…it…hurts…s-so much…

**FOXY:** I be sorry…Vixen, I didn't stop him…sooner…

**VIXEN:** Oh…Foxy, my love…I'm just glad you're here…with me…

Chica then ran over to Mike to give him the biggest cuddle she could ever give him, anything could've happened…and she hugged him like it was their last moments together.

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey…you were so brave…

**MIKE:** Well…well it was Foxy, who…technically saved us. (_Chuckles a little_)

**CHICA:** Yes, but you kept your nerve…no one else could've done that. (_They both kiss, passionately…before Chica broke the kiss_) But, Mikey…what was that thing the purple guy showed you?

**MIKE:** Oh…that was a tape recorder….

**FREDDY:** (_Walking towards the ripped up purple guy_) Ah, I thought so…

**CHICA:** What was on it…?

**MIKE:** Just…(_Shakes his head, trying to answer probley_)…Just…the past…

**CHICA:** I see…well, they say, never dwell on the past…

Freddy looked down at the purple guy…he was lifeless…his eyes just stared towards the ceiling…looking as if he was awake…but he didn't move. Freddy analysed the purple guys face…something about him was familiar…but also…something not right.

**FREDDY: **I swear I know him…

**MIKE:** What…?

**FREDDY:** I swear I know this guy…

**MIKE:** Well, here's a twist for you…that guy, well…he's related to John and Daniel Kanes.

**BONNIE:** Come again…?

**FREDDY:** Related?

**MIKE:** (_Laughs in almost disbelieve_) Yeah, related! He's name is Guy Kane…some people call him "Purple Guy" but he's actually the son of John and the brother of Daniel…

**BONNIE:** Seriously…?

**MIKE:** Seriously, Bonnie…crazy, eh? Oh, before I forget…somebody check his pockets, see if he was a bomb trigger on him.

**BONNIE: **I'll have a look.

Bonnie searches every pocket that the purple guy has on him, most pockets were deep or short but eventually Bonnie found a trigger, figures that it was in the last place she looked but at the end of the day…she found it. She passed it over to Mike…it was a simple trigger, homemade…like the shape of a small gun…but badly solder and put together but it seemed to do the trick and Mike didn't risk holding it for any longer and set it on a table. Mike sighed and wiped the sweat of his brow.

**MIKE:** Bonnie, I suggest…you find the bomb…all I know is it's in the sercuity room.

**BONNIE:** Jesus…the room we were all settle in, watching you…

**MIKE:** I know…please, go look for it, Bonnie…when you find it, don't touch it or tamper with it…just come back here and update us.

**BONNIE:** Okay, Mike…

Bonnie nodded and left the room in a hurry.

**FREDDY:** (Going back to what he was talking about) That…does actually make sense but…I didn't know he was realated to John but then again…he actually wasn't, he couldn't have been…but he…if I remembered correctly…he worked at Freddy Fazbear's…

**MIKE:** What? What you mean he worked at Fazbear's?

**FREDDY:** I mean…he was an employer…

**MIKE:** So…? This would make even more sense…he worked with John a couple of times…he even told me that HE himself was the one that killed the third child…

**CHICA:** Wait…that would've been… me…?

**MIKE:** Exactly! A bunch of fucking family sicko's!

**FREDDY:** No, wait…it's…impossible…he's changed a lot…

**MIKE:** As you do when you grow up!

**FREDDY:** But, it's impossible for him!

**MIKE:** Why? For Christ sake, Freddy, stop stalling and just tell me!

**FREDDY:** He was a balloo-

**CHICA:** (_Almost crying_) THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Chica interrupted Freddy's speech and this frustrated Mike even more but stared at Chica and was slightly worried…especially when she got this angry. She walked over to the purple guy, who was still lying their lifeless and Chica was standing over him…her eyes turned black…anger filled her soul and she pulled off her beak…exposing her strange wicked mouth…she then started kicking him, punching him…every impact spitted more blood and was splattering over her but she didn't care…the others watched on as she cursed all her frustrations onto the purple guy's body…she screamed at him, cursing every word that came to her…each punch was stronger than the last, denting more blows into the purple's guy body…eventually she stopped and softy whimpered into her hands…Mike slowly stood next to her and gently put his arms around, she jerked a little but sighed happily knowing it was Mike…she then put on her beak and braced into Mike's chest, still crying softy.

**CHICA:** I remember now…

**MIKE:** You do…?

**CHICA:** Yes…he was just a boy, but he was strange…he had a smile…but it was cheesy…yet frighten…and his voice…like something from a horror movie…"Hi" he'd say…

**MIKE:** Chica…you don't have to talk about this…

**CHICA:** I must, Mike…I must get this off my chest…

**MIKE:** Okay…okay, carry on…

**CHICA:** He had a striped shirt on…blue, red…hint of white…I remember him saying he was a…real life…Pinocchio

**MIKE:** What…?

**CHICA:** (_Starting to shake_) I followed him…to a…a-a room…a dark room…and then…a bear…a costumed bear, I knew someone was in it…he was talking to me…then next minute, I saw yellow…blood, blood covering my eyes, pain…my head being…c-crushed, the p-pain…I heard the boys laughter…oh God…t-that laughter…

**MIKE:** Its okay…it's okay, Chica…

**CHICA:** And then…I heard…Foxy's voice…

**FOXY:** Aye…I remember nearly catchin' that fat lubber…and his fat son…

**MIKE:** You…did the pass over…?

**FOXY:** Correct, lad.

**CHICA:** But…there was something…else…

**MIKE:** What is that?

**CHICA:** He was…made of…plastic…?

**MIKE:** (_Slight laughter_) What…plastic? Was he was wearing a mask?

**FREDDY:** No…he was…

**FOXY:** Enough!

Foxy gently leaned Vixen onto a booth and walked over to the body of the purple guy, he kneeled down, hovering over the body.

**FOXY:** This be not the same person as Balloon Boy…this purple whal' shit has flesh, I ripped him! Ye all saw! Watch again…and I'll prove that this be not the same person…

Foxy raised his hook hand and swung it towards the purple guy's face, the hook ripping into the cheeks and into the mouth, and with ease of strength, picked up the purple guy while the hook was still in the purple guy's mouth.

**FOXY:** There, see! Flesh…

And with that, Foxy chucks the body of the purple guy across the room, smacking into the burger stackers and falling behind the food counter.

**CHICA: **Oh Foxy! Now that's more mess to clean up!

**MIKE:** (Shakes his head, confused) I'm…sorry but…I'm totally lost on this…

**FREDDY:** He was a…balloon boy at the emporium, selling balloons obviously…some called him BB…as we didn't know his name…

**MIKE:** Balloon Boy…? How come I've never heard him?

**FREDDY:** He was…rarely there…he scared children…and bizarrely…every time he turned up, the lights would flicker…and go out…after Chica was one of us…we never saw him again…but instead…it was John we focused on to kill…

**STATIC VOICE:** Aaaaaaahhhhhh-hhhhhhhh…t-the truuuuu-th…c-comes…o-ooout…

**MIKE:** What the…?

Everyone looked over to the counter where Foxy chucked the body of the purple guy. Sounds of metal and buzzing could easily be heard. Chica wrapped her arms around Mike and Freddy got in a stance and clenched his fist…though a little worried. Foxy stood in front of Vixen, protecting her…his hook raised and his good hand clenched into a fist…he growled, ready for what was going to happen.

**STATIC VOICE:** (_Glitching voice box, now speaking like a child_) H-HI…HI…H-H-i….(_Child's laughter_) hahahahahahaHAHAHHAHAHAA…

**MIKE:** Um…Freddy…? Was balloon boy a….

**FREDDY:** Animatronic…yes…but he's…changed…he's…evolved…

**MIKE:** This is fucking fucked up…

Just then, the messed up, blood covered robot appeared...blood and oil were mixing together, making liquid goops, dripping down his body and now badly staining the purple clothes…his face was ripped…brushed…and silver bits, sticking out of him…he was a complete mess, like a man crushed into metal.

**PURPLE:** (_Normal adult voice_) It…i-it's….me…(_The others gasp_) I…I will c-come bacccccccccck…I-I al-alwaaays do…

**NOTES: I'm actually really pleased with this and I know it's totally insane…but it was the only way to avoid it being the same ending as "No Longer Alone"…any loop holes (and don't worry I AM aware of them) will be explained in the next chapter (How Purple got the job as a news reporter, how he can bleed and have flesh, how he was balloon boy and changed into an adult etc etc…) I'm also loving the other fanfics on here…I am blown away. I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow but can't promise anything...so bear with me.**


	10. Purple's Flesh

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: Before you read on, I just want to explain the Balloon Boy character…this is not a story give away nor spoiler, I just want to set things straight.**

**I've had a few PM's asking me will I have Balloon Boy in my stories…first thing you should know before my answer…I HATE that balloon boy, I hate him with a passion…I felt that in the game, he was pointless…he doesn't attack you and just uses Foxy as a "pet" to attack you…I also felt that Balloon Boy was out of place and didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the animatronics…which is why I made him to be the purple guy (Out of place), of course when the purple guy was a "young" animatronic…so I figured I'd sneak Balloon Boy in there…also, why is the Purple Guy an animatronic? If you've seen theories on YouTube or anywhere else…then you know where I'm coming from…it just made sense to me…was purple guy human? In this story…no, he was ONCE a balloon boy and is NOW the purple guy…and because I hate the balloon boy, I made him a character to hate… (This doesn't mean I avoid fanfics with balloon boy in them, I just choose not to use him in mine but on this one occasion, I have…ok? Good…read on and enjoy.**

**Also, this chapter contains very strong language! **

Foxy and Freddy were ready for action; the next couple of moments could prove to be really unpredictable. Mike and Chica walked closely to Freddy, to have a form of protection for themselves. The purple robot got himself together, blood and oil still dripping from ripped wounds but he got himself together, clicking his neck and fixing his joints…he then noticed his hand was missing and assessed the damage…turning and twisting his arm.

**PURPLE:** (_Sigh_) Could somebody give me a hand. (_The others don't respond as they are shocked at the sight in front of them…he sighs again_) There is no fucking sense of humour in this place!

**FREDDY:** (_Whispers to Mike_) Mike…I think you better get the shotgun…

**MIKE:** (_Whispers back_) Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…

**PURPLE:** (_Looking down himself_) And my wonderful purple suit…it's ruined. (_Angry_) This shit stains, you know!

**FREDDY:** (_Still whispering to Mike_) You go while we distract him…

**MIKE:** Okay…just…be careful…

**FREDDY:** I…I can't promise that…now go…

Mike starts to make his way to the door but then the purple guy notices this.

**PURPLE:** Excuse me, where do you think you're going?

**FOXY:** Where you'll be going laddie…to the sunken depths of HELL!

Foxy then ran and pounced towards the purple machine, his speed was simply amazing but the purple guy was quicker and simply stuck his good hand out and grabbed Foxy by the neck and spinned him around and chucked back towards Vixen, crashing into her…this cause her face to crack and then shatter, bits falling off her face…she didn't respond. The purple guy jumped over the counter and saw Freddy run towards him. The machine just smiled and wanted to see what Freddy would do, which wasn't much. Meanwhile Mike and Chica ran to Foxy and Vixen's aid…Mike lifted Foxy up, though while heavy, he managed to get Foxy on his feet but then Foxy slumped into a kneeling position, supported by one knee. Chica went to check on Vixen…but Vixen was motionless.

**MIKE: **Foxy…are you-..?

**FOXY:** Lad, g-get ye…self out of h-here…

**MIKE:** But…

**FOXY:** NOW, LADDIE!

Over to Freddy and the purple machine.

**PURPLE:** Show me what you got…brother robot!

**FREDDY:** I ain't your brother!

Freddy grew frustrated, how dare he call him brother…this machine was no brother of his. Freddy punches the purple machine across the face but he didn't flinch…again Freddy grew frustrated and punched him again about four times more, with purple guy only reacting with a small flinch but nothing to show any improvement on the situation for Freddy…Freddy's hand started to hurt and slowly go numb…he looked at the purple guy, not believing that he didn't flinch. The purple machine just shrugged and smiled, exposing some blooded teeth.

**PURPLE:** My turn, is it?

The purple machine clenched his good hand and swung a powerful punch across Freddy's face, the impact was so powerful that it completely smashed the face of his face into broken plastic and ripped facial metal skull, like it was paper…Freddy's body twisted and almost losing his balance and footing…Mike was at the door but the sound of the smash made him look towards Freddy…he gasped and his heart pounding…Freddy's face was exposed, only his eyes and metallic teeth could be seen…oil covered the exposing metal and wires. Freddy tried to walk but couldn't get the balance right.

**MIKE:** FREDDY!

Freddy had no expression…so could only nod towards Mike…his voice sounding of sympathy and a sense of giving up.

**FREDDY:** (_Glitching voice_) It's…i-it's o-ook-okay, Mike..it…it's…i-it's o-okaaa-aay

A fist then burst through Freddy's head…and within seconds, Freddy's body limped.

**MIKE:** NOOOOOOO! FREDDY!

The cruel purple machine ripped off Freddy's head, sparks flew but died down quickly and he chucked it towards Mike…he cursed before getting his hands up to protect himself from impact and further pain but was pushed off his feet by the heavy metal impact. Mike slumped to the floor, almost knocked out. Chica screamed his name and ran towards him…Mike's nose started to drip blood. The purple machine watched Mike and Chica in an odd fascinating state…it somehow reminded him how his father would treat him…touch him…love him...and played with him in a naughty fashion.

**PURPLE:** (_To himself_) Father treated me like that…with care and love…and fucked me…he didn't see me as a robot…he saw me as a son…a…human…

But this made the purple guy angry…it also reminded him why he was here…to avenge his father, John and his brother Daniel…to kill those responsible. He then turned and slowly walked over to Foxy, who was still dazed but slowly getting his strength back…what ever he had left, pulling himself up with a table and putting his weight on it. The purple machine just looked down at Foxy and Foxy looked up, anger grew across his face, he growled and gritted his teeth, dripping out some oil in the process.

**PURPLE:** Why are you helping him? Don't you understand what he has done?

**FOXY:** Ya…d-dog! Why d'ya think? He be my…friend…

**PURPLE:** But he's a murderer…oh, I've heard rumours about you and your weak friends…especially stuff on the tape recorder…you have the urge to kill…but only those who kill upon others…so why does Mike still live? I thought you despise murderous…?

**FOXY:** Aye, I do…but Mikey never killed anyone…he be a good lad…he never killed wee children…but ye father did, that scumbag…innocent children's lives takin' away…

**PURPLE:** But my father didn't kill children…he helped them…and so did I!

**FOXY:** He…killed US! And then ye go and kill a wee girl…

**PURPLE:** No…we brought them freedom! (_Then becomes puzzled with Foxy's comment_) You? Killed you? What do you mean?

**FOXY:** When that scum killed us…our…souls took over them bodies…the same ones we were stuffed in…cursed…forever a animatronic…

**PURPLE:** But…my father built you…programmed you…?

**FOXY: **No laddie…we are real, compare to you…you are just…a machine…a wee chip in your head…

**PURPLE:** Fascinating. (_Looks at Chica and then back to Foxy_) So…the girl I killed is…here, in this room…the one who left their fingers prints over my brothers face! She will be the last one to go…I'll make her suffer! Now, as for you…I shall set you free from your curse…you don't have to thank me. (_Smiles_)

The purple machine goes to stamp on Foxy's face but Foxy quickly blocks the foot, crossing his arms together making a form of a shield…Foxy tried to push back the foot but Foxy was getting weaker and weaker…the foot pushing down on him was way to strong and heavy…purple lifted his foot up and produced another forceful stamp…Foxy's long nose snapped and cracked, teeth breaking or becoming loose…and his nose was no more, like a trod-on coke can…the jaw twisted…Foxy felt his end coming to a near…he was far to weak…he then averted his eyes over to Vixen…who's eyes faded and lost colour…just staring into lifeless space…she had passed on. Foxy, though through pain, produced a tear, not for discomfort but for his only love…and he tried to smile, despite his jaw being mangled.

**FOXY:** T-T-To-Together…forever, Vixen…my b-beautiful Vixen…

Purple produced his last stamp on Foxy, this impact burst through Foxy's head, like a burst water balloon but instead, plastic and metal flew and spread everywhere…as did some oil. Foxy's body twitched and then…became no more…

**PURPLE:** This is to easy! How the fuck did Daniel fail to kill this lot?!

Purple then looked at Vixen…she was lifeless and Purple just smiled. He then heard some crying…a whimpering kind of sound…he looked over and saw Chica trying to lift up Mike who had his arms around her. Mike was fine, if a little dazed…but purple couldn't help but think that there was someone missing but again he just shrugged this thought and went over to Mike and Chica and they both acknowledged him coming towards them.

**CHICA:** C-Come on, Mike…we…we've got to get out of here.

**PURPLE:** Leaving already?

**CHICA:** STAY BACK!

**PURPLE:** Or what, you freak!

**MIKE:** (_Laughs_) Look who's talking…look at you, what a worthless piece of shit…

**PURPLE: **I am better than your chicken whore…at least I look HUMAN!

**MIKE:** Fucking…ugly…

Purple just nods and goes with Mike as if it were a joke but then he grabs Chica and throws her to one side, Mike makes a move to get to Chica but the purple robot blocks him…and thus Mike steps back…he tries to back away even more but now the purple machine is up close, face to face.

**PURPLE:** You…love each other?

**MIKE:** Yes…!

**PURPLE:** Fucking?

**MIKE:** Yes, we… fuck!

**PURPLE:** Good with a robot is it? Maybe I should give you a good fuck!

**MIKE:** Not a robot…but a living creature...unlike you…you're the robot here…Chica is more real than you think.

**PURPLE:** What makes you so sure I'm not!

**MIKE:** Because…you're just a program…

**PURPLE:** I had a father; you know…I had a younger brother…

**MIKE:** Yeah…they were both cunts!

**PURPLE:** Don't you DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT! THEY LOVED ME! BOTH OF THEM! My…father created me with love…

**MIKE: **Father? John wasn't your father…he just "made" you…all he did was create you!

**PURPLE:** A father is a creator, a creator is a father…

**MIKE: **But not by blood...you fucking toaster!

The purple guy's eyes started to glow red and with ease lifted Mike off the ground by the collar and slammed him against the wall, while keeping his grip.

**PURPLE:** He loved me all the same…and so did my brother…but my father…he…helped me become more human…

**MIKE:** (_Struggling_) H-How…?

**PURPLE:** He…created me…as a boy at first, to be a brother for Daniel. I was his first model…he programmed me to love Daniel and also programmed me to love him as a father…but…then he made these disgusting animal robots…robots that would only sing…boring things…lifeless things…I was getting no attention from my father because of those dirty animal things…and to my joy, these horrible creations were taken away from him…but he grew sad…and my love would not satisfy him…this Freddy Fazbear took his creations and took all the credit for my father's work…he would miss them…and he wanted to see them again…he would call them his children…but he…wanted them to be real…but he couldn't change them because of some ultimatum from his boss…so he…killed some children and used their flesh and stuff them into his creations…to make them…real! I found this fascinating…he would come home, sometimes covered in blood that would soak through his bear costume he had…I wanted to know what it was like…I grew an intrest at this…I asked him if I could be a part of what he does…and he agreed, so he bought me into work…where I would become…a balloon boy…

**MIKE:** You…killed a girl because…you were fascinated?! You're fucked up…just like John…

**PURPLE:** But it was fascinating, Mike…I watched my father kill his second victim…I watched him stuff this little boy into a Foxy costume…oh, how I laughed at the sight of this…the boy's arms flapping about…the screams…it was almost perfect…but I wanted to do the next one...and father said it was…okay. So, a few weeks later, my father lured in a little girl…she was an ugly tramp and deserved to die…so when father lured her into the maintenance room…I grabbed her and quickly pushed her head into a yellow suit…it still had the endo-skeleton inside...I forcefully pushed her and her head cracked, blood burst out, her bones ripping through the flesh…her screams were beautiful…music to my ears…her dying breath I noticed would give my father…excitement…but I became jealous of these…fleshers, people with skin and blood…I wanted to be…real, like them…my father noticed I was unhappy so, every often, my father would come back with a body...sometimes it'd be a tramp…sometimes it'd be a child…normally people that nobody cares about-

**MIKE:** Wait…he killed more…?

**PURPLE:** (_Grips tighter on Mike's neck_) I'VE TOLD YOU NEVER TO INTERUPPT ME! If you do so again…I will rip out your heart, so the last thing you see is your heart…while it's still beating…and then I'll stuff it in your mouth…OKAY?

**MIKE:** Y-Yes…

**PURPLE:** Before all that, he redesigned me, made me taller…months after I killed that little girl…police were getting suspicious and father didn't want me involved any more…Freddy Fazbear was on the edge…but meanwhile, he concentrated on me and those bodies I spoke about just now before you fucking interrupted me…were ripped from their skin…flesh torn to suit my needs…he would stick it over my endo-skeleton, sew the flesh on to me…and then place a thin layer of plastic, the colour of skin, over my new flesh…he down a wonderful job…and thus I was born…he called me…Guy…Guy Kane, mainly because I looked like a proper guy…an adult. I opted for purple because…I like the colour of bruises…and because I bought clothes that were only purple…I simply had the nick name…"Purple Guy"

**MIKE:** But…wait…what about when you bleed…and the dead flesh on you…it rots, how do you keep it fresh…

**PURPLE:** The blood is simply squibs in a bag…and the borrowed flesh…well, yes…it rots…but that's what deodorant is for…but eventually, I kill again to obtain new flesh…

**MIKE:** You sick…God damn-

**PURPLE:** Oh, I can't imagine how many homeless and children I've killed, it's not hard to take a useless life away and I had to do the flesh sewing and skin stretching myself…but do you know what the beauty is…no one knows it's me…I don't have finger prints…I could murder you right now…and they wouldn't get me! It's how I became a reporter you see…easy, it was…some humans are so stupid…I kill someone at a studio, a place is vacant…I apply, I get the job…I've only been with the company for seven months…God bless these stupid humans

**MIKE:** So…you started in…December last year…?

**PURPLE:** Yes…the month my father died!

**MIKE:** All these years…since 1987…you've been killing people…?

**PURPLE:** I wish, my friend, I wish! You see…I was put away…by my father, a few weeks after the death of the fourth child at Fazbear's…he hid me so nobody would find me…I eventually shut down but was locked away in the basement…never to be seen again…that was until…somebody activated me…Daniel…

**MIKE:** I should've known…

**PURPLE: **He told me what happened to father…so, we both agreed to get revenge on the person who killed our father…but then...Daniel failed…but he made the recording while he "interviewed" you…and so, here I am…here to finish the job! To finish what Daniel couldn't do and AVENGE MY FATHER!

**MIKE: **HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR FUCKING FATHER! HE WAS A SICK EXCUSE OF A HUMAN! YOU ARE JUST A COMPUTER! A FUCKING CHIP WITH DATA! YOUR NOTHING!

**PURPLE:** Precisely…what you're going to be very soon, nothing! I believe it's time to end this interview! Once and for all!

**MIKE:** Famous last words…

**PURPLE:** Speaking of last words…care to share yours?

**MIKE:** (_Doesn't look at purple guy at this point_) Uh…yeah, actually…there is…something…

**PURPLE:** Oh, really, Mr Schmidt…and what would that be?

**MIKE:** Let's party!

**NOTES: There you have it…if you still find it confusing…then, my bad…but it makes perfect sense to me, even if it is ridiculous. I will not be updating again until next Monday…just a few chapters to go…nearly there.**


	11. The End of Friends

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: Okay, okay, I know in the last chapter I wouldn't update till Monday…but I couldn't resist this chapter.**

**Lots of swearing in this chapter…and a chapter that some of you won't like…so be warned!**

**_MIKE:_**___Oh God, foxy..._

_Without hesitation, Mike ran to the toilets._

**_FREDDY:_**___Chica, go with Mike, now!_

_Chica nodded and followed after Mike. Freddy's rage grew as his eyes turned black, a small white dot then becoming red, glowing in anger...he lifted and slammed Daniel over the table, knocking off the contents...Daniel felt the hard table impacting his back, pain for a short while then he just simply laughed as the adrenaline kicked in. Freddy hated this reaction and mad him angrier, talking through gritted teeth._

**_FREDDY:_**___I swear, if you've harmed Foxy...by God, I'll do to you what we did to your father!_

**_DANIEL:_**___(__Still laughing__) Ah but I still want to know...although, I'd rather hear it from Mike, I'd rather hear it from an actual human being...you freak!_

_Freddy growled and then screamed and frustrating scream but just then Daniel pulled out a huge black metal object and stuck it at Freddy's chest…Freddy felt the sharp prod into his chest and looked down, within seconds a flash appeared, followed by a flash and an ear crunching bang and burning smelly smoke…Freddy went flying, pushed off his feet and crashing into tables. Daniel's ears were ringing but he dusted himself down and got himself together and got off the table…Bonnie went running towards Freddy, who was almost out cold but reacted in pain, his chest full of holes and leaking out oil. Daniel cocked up his shotgun, a cartridge flying out of it and he walked towards them._

_**BONNIE:**__ F-Freddy…?_

_**FREDDY:**__ G-Get out of here…_

_**BONNIE:**__ No…no, I'm not leaving you…_

_**FREDDY:**__ Bonnie, please, go! Don't…don't worry about me…_

_**BONNIE:**__ Freddy…I can't, I…I love you…I won't leave you…_

_**FREDDY:**__ I…love you too, Bonni-_

_Another loud noise and Bonnie's face exploded, her head becoming just bits of plastic and metal, her body pushed by the force from the gun shot and into the tables that fell and piled on top of her._

_**FREDDY:**__ NO! BONNIE! OH GOD, NOOOO!_

_Daniel chuckled…then…nothing…silence…darkness…_

Bonnie thought back to that moment and then produced a tear, while searching the room for the bomb…the memory of Daniel coming back to her and almost losing Freddy for good…it was Mike who brought them back together and she was ever so grateful and thankful…but now this just seemed like a repeat of the events that happened weeks ago…she worried for her friends but she was determined to find the bomb, which she has has yet to find. She checked every draw, door, opening, vents, and bins and still she couldn't find anything. Bonnie cursed each time she didn't find it…but also she didn't know what it looked like…it could be anything. She checked the last draw, she pulled out papers that were old files and chucked them all over the floor in a frantic search…again nothing. She kicked the desk in frustration and whimpered even more.

**BONNIE: **Shit, I'll never find it…

The place was a mess, like a bomb hit it; the irony of the description was actual fact: Paper work was all over the place, draws and doors open, contents knocked over, the fan broken in bits on the floor. Bonnie had looked everywhere…then she looked over at the desk in the middle of the room…the same desk that her and her friends were huddled around watching Mike and the purple guy. She sighed worriedly as it was the last place to look. She tried the top draw, nothing. Next it was the middle draw, nothing…and then there was the last draw, the bottom draw…she took a deep breath and pulled open the draw…nothing, there was nothing but stationeries. More tears were coming out of her eyes…she felt a huge amount of guilt that she couldn't find the bomb.

**BONNIE:** I've…I've failed. I've failed my friends…I can't find this stupid bomb! I…I can't do anything right…

She rubbed her eyes to rid the tears and from the corner of her eye she noticed a little red flash…curiously, she knelt down and got closer…it was coming from under the desk…with quick excitement and a hint of relief, she pushed the desk away…and the flashing was greater and brighter, she gasped…Bonnie had found what she was looking for.

Meanwhile.

**PURPLE:** Speaking of last words…care to share yours?

**MIKE:** (_Doesn't look at purple guy at this point_) Uh…yeah, actually…there is…something…

**PURPLE:** Oh, really, Mr Schmidt…and what would that be?

**MIKE:** Let's party!

Suddenly Chica jumped on the purple machine, hooking her arms around his neck, her eyes were full black and full of rage, the purple machine was taken aback by this and was trying to keep his balance but Chica piled all her weight onto him and he fell over backwards, thus letting go of Mike who just fell on the floor. Chica twisted her weight around so the purple machine would twist as well and slammed hard into the floor, face planting the floor. Chica was now on top of him and punched him in the back, causing a few dents but nothing that would damage the purple machine…she then made her way to his face and grabbed his mouth, holding the upper and lower of his jaw, ready to pry it open and maybe rip his head off, he started to yank but then felt a sharp from her hand as the purple machine clamped down on her hand with his mouth, cutting through her hand like butter…Chica screamed in pain and the purple machine back elbowed her off him. He quickly got up and kicked Chica in the face…she fell back from the impact of the kick and now the purple machine was standing over her…he pressed down on her with his foot, she struggled to move…

**PURPLE:** Did you really think that would work? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK AGAIN? I heard on the tape that you said "Let's Party" before I heard Daniel's screaming…yes, I know it was YOU who killed Daniel…you'll pay…YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!

The purple machine was about to punch Chica but stopped himself when he heard a scream.

**MIKE:** DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!

The purple machine slowly turned his head towards Mike, his fist ready to produce a final blow on Chica…and his expression was anger, showing this through gritted teeth and frown…

**MIKE:** Don't you DARE touch her…it's me you want…ME! I killed your pathetic brother, I did!

**CHICA:** M-Mike…no…

**MIKE:** It's me you fucking want…so, let her go! (The purple machine just looks at him still) WELL? COME ON THEN! IT'S ME YOU WANT, IT'S ME!

The purple machine slowly smiled and chuckled at Mike, his brave stance and words were amusing to him…he then looked at Chica with almost pity and then looked back at Mike, with a cheeky evil smile.

**PURPLE:** You will sacrifice your life for this yellow chicken?

**MIKE:** Yes!

**PURPLE:** You will sacrifice your life for something that isn't fucking human?

**MIKE: **I've said before…she's more human than you!

**PURPLE:** Well, we'll see about that then, shall we? After I smash her ugly face in, all you'll see is metal and wires…how human is that? She's not!

**MIKE:** I love her…let her go…it's me you want…

**PURPLE:** You know what, I've changed my mind…I think I'll kill you last Mike, so you can watch her die…

**MIKE:** NO! IT'S ME YOU WANT! JUST LET HER GO!

**PURPLE: **Look at you, it's not brave…it's pathetic. (Kneels _down to Chica, now on top of her, his weight to strong for her_) You love her, right? Well, let's see if she loves you…(_He grabs her head and forces her to look at Mike_) Do you love him?

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Ye…yes…

**PURPLE:** TELL HIM THAT!

**CHICA:** (_Looks_ _at Mike, almost smiling through her tears_) I…I love you, Mikey…I always have…

**MIKE: **(_Making tears of his own_) I k-know…I love you too, my sweetheart…

**PURPLE:** Aww, isn't that sweet…but oh, there's something else…isn't there?

**MIKE:** Please, just let her go…you've had your fun…

**PURPLE: **But we've just gotten started…(_To Chica_) Does he know?

**MIKE:** Know what…?

**PURPLE:** Oh dear, it seems he doesn't…

**CHICA:** No…p-please…

**PURPLE:** Is it his?

**CHICA:** Please…

**PURPLE:** IS IT HIS?

**CHICA:** YES!

**MIKE: **Wha…what? Chica…what is he…(_Loses his sentence_)

**PURPLE:** Tell him…(_Chica whimpers_) TELL HIM!

Chica whimpers even more, he takes short breaths while crying, she stutters at first but then finds space between her cry and breathing to talk.

**CHICA:** I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, those words sounded wonderful to him at first but due to the situtration, those words felt more shocking and fear than anything he's heard.

**CHICA:** Your…your gonna be a father…

Mike wanted to feel joy but seeing his beautiful girl in the position she was in, he couldn't help but feel helpless and disbelieve. Mike took a few steps back…those words kept repeating in his head, over and over again…Mike's emotions were all over the place but eventually he concentrated on the situtration on hand.

**MIKE:** How…how do you know…she's…?

**PURPLE:** Well, it's like you said Mike, I'm just a robot. I have senses, you know…she's bearing a child…and if you want my opinion…it's disgusting…

**MIKE:** Fuck you…

**PURPLE:** It'll be a freak…how would you explain this to the world? This isn't a fucking furry fanfiction, you know…where everything ends happy and your baby being normal…no, it'll be a monster, a freak…an abomination!

**MIKE:** JUST LET HER GO…I BEG OF YOU!

**PURPLE:** No!

**MIKE:** PLEASE!

**PURPLE:** No…you took two loved ones from me…it's only fitting I do the same!

The purple machine then punches Chica's stomach with a mighty forceful punch, ripping through her plastic layer and smashing through her insides. She gasped and gagged…the pain becoming sharp and surrounding. Mike screamed her name and went running towards the purple machine but he failed in an attempt to get the purple machine of Chica and ran into the machine's handless arm, sharp rods sticking into his stomach, he gagged also…blood slowly dripping out of him…he bit his lip and let the pain take over him. The purple machine smiled and pulled away his arm as the sharp metal rods left Mike's body, he felt the cold metal leave his insides, the blood flowing out of him, now the hole was made bigger…Mike moaned and tighten up the hole with his hands and fell to his knees, he looked at his wound…the blood dripping out of his hole and pouring into his trousers…Chica saw Mike in pain and started to cry but no sound could come out of her at first…her pain was just getting worse…the purple machine grabbed bits inside her and ripped everything…and was surprised to feel some warm flesh inside her…he nodded at his strange discovery but then ripped that too…she gagged some more…oil spilling everywhere and with a forceful yank…ripped her insides…her stomach sparkled and fizzed…she glitched but still alive…the pain now unbearable…she slowly turned her head towards Mike, who was still staring at his wound…her tears flooded her rosy cheeks…Mike managed to life his head up…he stared into Chica's eyes…taking deep breaths…Chica's voice box glitched and became static…after a few seconds it was normal…

**CHICA:** I'm…s-s-sooor-ssooorrrry…I didn't t-tell you…sooner…

**MIKE:** Chica…

**CHICA:** I l-loooooo-ve you, M-Mikey…

**PURPLE:** Oh, enough of this SHIT!

The purple machine then ripped off her beak with his good hand, pain again surrounded her but got worse each time…she screamed but quickly became silent as the purple machine shoved her beak into her eye, smashing the plastic and clearly ripping through her brain…destroying her only function of living…and then her other eye rolling to the back of her head…no sound…darkness overcomed her and death made his appearance to her…she was not functioning…she was gone…she was dead…

The purple machine stands up, satisfied with the job he done on Chica, he turns to Mike, who was crying, his face like a waterfall and tears pouring. The purple machine stands up and is now looking down at Mike, smiling.

**MIKE: **(_Croaky, almost silent_) Noooooooooooooooo…

**PURPLE: **She's gone, Mike…she's gone.

**MIKE:** (_Getting his voice back_) YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**PURPLE:** Name calling won't bring her back…

**MIKE:** (_Crying but still in pain_) How…how could you do this…?

**PURPLE:** How? HOW? YOU MEAN LIKE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DID TO MY FATHER AND BROTHER?

**MIKE:** Monsters…they were…fucking monsters…

**PURPLE:** Well, guess what…so were your friends!

**MIKE:** She was…pregnant. How…how could you kill…an unborn…?

**PURPLE:** Oh for fuck sake, Mike…five minutes ago you didn't even know she was…what difference is it gonna make now? I did you a favor…it would've been a freak…a human and robot having a child? Disgusting! Sick! It would've been a little sack of shit!

**MIKE:** You fucking…

**PURPLE: **It's over, Mr Schmidt…I've won…you can't help them, you haven't got the parts to fix them…(_Mike holds back his tears…he sees something behind the purple machine_) Face it, I've won…I'VE WON! Now really is the time to end this interview…I believe I got want I wanted…REVENGE, FOR ME…FOR MY BROTHER…AND…FOR MY FATHER! (_Pulls back his broken handless arm, the rods pointing towards Mike, ready to impale him_) I have completed what I was supposed to do…goodbye Mr Schmidt!

**MIKE:** You…haven't completed…a-anything yet…

**PURPLE:** I have, Mr Schmidt, I have…

Just then, the purple machines head was pulled back, making him lose his balance, he gasped in shock when he saw Bonnie, hovering over him…his head in her grasp and noticed she was holding something.

**BONNIE:** THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS! EAT THIS!

Bonnie forced what looked like three sticks of dynamite taped together in his mouth, she used all her strength to push it through his mouth, his teeth were breaking and jaw being stretched and almost becoming dislocated…he then used his rod arm and stabbed Bonnie with it, she felt it go inside her, she screamed but was determined to finish the job…the flashing light was in his mouth, his jaw was glowing red…he swung his other hand at her face and grabbed her nose.

**BONNIE:** MIKE! (_Mike was almost passing out, he fluttered his eyes_) MIKEY! (Mike heard Bonnie's voice, getting his attention) THE DETINATOR, MIKEY, THE DETINATOR!

Mike almost forgot about that, he turned to look at the bomb trigger, it was a few yards away from him…he then looked back at Bonnie and nodded, he got up, the pain came back and more blood was pushed out of him…he staggered towards the table with the trigger, like a drunk…he slumped onto the soft cushion chair…he moaned in pain…but let it pass and grabbed the trigger…he looked over to Bonnie, who seemed to be losing the struggle.

**BONNIE:** PRESS IT!

Mike hesitated…

**MIKE:** No…I…I can't…

Just then the purple machine ripped the front of Bonnie's face, she screamed and her voice glitched. She then did another force push to the dynomite, ripping the jaw off the purple guy, his outer flesh falling off his face…splatting on the floor…me muffled his words but was extremely angry and determined to win this small battle.

**BONNIE:** LEAVE…L-LEEE-LEAVE!...(_Mike hesitates again_)…Do-don't fooor-get about…u-us…

Mike sadly nodded…he got up and stumbled to the door…though unlocked when he let the purple guy in, it still felt heavy to open…maybe because of the blood loss and it was making him weak…nevertheless, he pushed it slightly. He then heard another scream…the inside of Bonnie's face was no more…just an empty cast…the purple machine tried to pull the dynamite out but it was stuck. He cursed through his muffled words…he gave up and headed towards Mike, his eyes were red and he screamed towards Mike, a scream like a dying child. Mike looked at the trigger and put his thumb on the red button…he started to shake…and closed his eyes…he suppressed the disturbing scream the purple machine was making and just smiled at the wonderful time he spent with Chica.

**MIKE:** I'm coming guys. I'll see you again, Chica…in another life…I love you…

Mike pressed the button, a yellow ball exploded from the purple machine and within seconds…darkness.

No sound.

No senses.

No feeling.

No vision.

Darkness.

**NOTES: One more chapter to go…**


	12. The End

**Interview of a Night Guard 2**

**NOTES: I will do a Q&A after this story and try and answer most of your questions from PM's.**

**Yep, this is the last chapter.**

Black at first and then a flashing of a white light…

Eye lids, opening…

Everything was blurry at first…blink…and another focus, this time the blurriness was becoming all clearer…it was a ceiling, a tiled ceiling…another blink, focus getting better.

Mike opened his eyes…he just stared at the ceiling…he was confused, where was he? He tried to move but pain came rushing back to him, he moaned in pain even more…this getting attention to the person in the room, a nurse…who was writing on a clipboard and acknowledge Mike's pain reaction.

**NURSE:** Ah, welcome back, Mr Schmidt…(_Mike moaned again, his head hurting this time_) How are you feeling?

**MIKE:** Like hell…(_Groans_) Where am I?

**NURSE:** Hospital, Mr Schmidt…

**MIKE:** How did I…?

**NURSE:** There was an explosion at your restaurant, Mr Schmidt…someone phoned an ambulance and you was brought here…you've been here for three days now…

**MIKE:** Three days? OW!

**NURSE:** Best not to move, Mr Schmidt…your really lucky to be alive.

**MIKE:** Am I…? Because right now I don't feel like it…

**NURSE:** Right, where does it hurt…?

**MIKE: **Everywhere…

**NURSE:** I'll dose up the morphine for you.

The nurse does so and then pulls the covers tight to keep Mike warm.

**NURSE:** Some police officers have been…they would like to ask you a few questions when you wake up.

**MIKE:** (_Wide eyes, ignores the pain_) Like…an interview?

**NURSE:** Just a few questions, I suppose…

**MIKE:** (_Shakes his head_) No…no…

**NURSE:** I think they want to know what happened to your-

**MIKE:** I DON'T WANT AN INTERVIEW! I DON'T!

**NURSE:** (_Taken aback_) It's just a-

**MIKE: **NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM! NOT NOW! OW…SHIT!

**NURSE:** Look, calm down…you need to rest up, Mr Schmidt…you've been badly injured. I'll leave you alone now, just press the button if you need anything, okay…

The nurse smiled and left the room before putting the clipboard in a box at the end of his bed and closed the door. Mike started to wince in pain…he moved his head to look at himself, he was plugged into a heart monitor machine and a drip inserted into his arm…and some morphine, that was slowly doing it's trick. He could feel he had a tight bandaged around his head, though his whole face was in pain…his left arm in a plastic and felt like it was broken in several places, his chest hurt too, maybe a few broken ribs…anywhere else had bandages on in where he was cut and bruised…he then felt something odd about his right foot…he couldn't move it…but it wasn't plastic but felt something tight around it…and yet numb at the same time…he moved himself to pull the covers back, that felt really heavy but maybe because he was full of pain and very weak…he managed to do so and was shocked at what he saw…his right foot was missing…no foot…he started to gasp and his eyes were producing tears…

**MIKE:** Oh…God…o-oh my…God…

He moved his right leg…no foot…he then remembered that he pressed the detonator and that the bomb was in the purple machines mouth…a huge fireball irrupted from the evil robot and then everything else was a blur. He screamed…it was all true, it felt like it was a dream but this was a nightmare come true…though it didn't take long for him to remember what happened to his friends…and his beautiful Chica…her words going through his mind…echoed in depression.

**_CHICA:_**_I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…_

**_CHICA:_**_I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…_

_**CHICA:**__ Pregnant…_

Even more tears folded his eyes…his real true love was bearing a child…at this point, he felt a huge massive guilt cover him, he could do nothing to help them…he did nothing to them…he thought to himself how he could let Chica die…he failed her…and his other friends for that matter…he cried more, his sounds could be heard down the corridor but that was the last of his worries…he let his friends down…and he felt it was all his fault…he couldn't protect them…he couldn't protect Chica. He cried for the rest of the day…in his view…Guy Purple had won.

NEXT DAY.

Mike got what he wished for and that was that the police left him alone until he was better to move about and not bedridden…though he couldn't move anywhere because of his footless leg…he figured this was lost in the explosion…he did eventually count himself lucky that he didn't loose anything else…but in a sense, he did…he lost his friends…and there was nothing he could do about it…they would've been disintegrated in the explosion and not a trace would've been found…even if he did have the parts, it would've been no good…as the blue prints were in the building as well…he wasn't sure how he'd cope. Mike was sitting on his wheelchair, staring out the window…but he wasn't actually staring at anything…he was in a mind of his own and just staring into space. There was a knock on the door and then the door opened…a nurse walked in and saw Mike looking out the window.

**NURSE:** Mr Schmidt…these police officers would like to see you now…

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…sure…

The nurse nodded and indicated to two police officers in their full uniform and they both entered the room. The nurse showed them in and then left.

**POLICEMAN:** Mr Schmidt…?

Mike hesitantly turned around and just looked at them without a care in the world.

**POLICEMAN:** Mr. Schmidt…(_Points to the other office_) I'm Officer Fone and this is Officer Fan…we're here to ask you a couple of questions regarding your restaurant…

**MIKE:** Obviously…

**POLICEMAN: **It'll only be a few questions, sir…

**MIKE:** Fine.

**POLICEMAN:** Can you please tell us, what exactly happened to your restaurant, Mr Schmidt…why this happened to your business?

**MIKE:** Well…get your book out and write this down…because frankly, I'm not sure where to fucking begin…

A MONTH LATER.

Within the month, Mike had a metal, yet very comfortable light foot fitted on his leg…he struggled at first and still had to go to theory for recovery but he was making excellent progress. The police didn't help matters much as they thought he was mad and went crazy, though there was no evidence to say likewise…he was let go…they didn't believe him about a robot pretending to be human that destroyed his restaurant…he had had enough. He decided to go visit the site where his restaurant once stood…when he arrived, he sighed heavily…it was just rubble and while there were builders doing their best to clean the mess up, it still looked like destroyed site. All this hard work was now just rubble, though thankfully he did have the building insured and for a very good price…but also within in the month, he sold the land to a company who deals with amusements parks and attractions…it seemed logical as he couldn't bear to carry on with the restaurant business without his friends and his girl…each day he could help but think about them…they laugh he had with them…amazing friends with amazing abilities…but most of all, he thought of the times he spent with Chica…the way they hugged each other, kissed each other and made passionate love…they way they touched other…her little moans of pleasure from Chica echoed in his mind…but now…he could no longer do that…he missed her…he missed her very much…and even thought about…his unborn child…it was all too much…but in the end, he felt he did the right decision to sell his land…he noticed a huge billboard right next to it…saying: "The Fazbear Fright: Horror Attraction" …it seemed the company of Fazbear are back and are going in a different direction.

The police tape was still surrounding the bomb-hit area…he walked up to the property and ducked under the tape…no one was around, so he figured it'd be fine…he limped over the rubble, rocks and broken plaster…seeing if there was anything he could salvage…thought it seemed like everything was destroyed…the smell of burning wood and plastic would go up his noise, though he didn't mind the smell…he was right bang in the middle and figured he was standing where the security office would've been…the room where him and Chica would make love, aside from their bedroom. He sighed again…and looked up at the sky.

MIKE: At least you guys are free now…no longer cursed. (_He sighed again, sadly_) I miss you, guys…I miss you, Chica…

He took one last look at the mess, nodded, bit his lip and was ready to leave…he then noticed something shiny…in the burnt rubble and ash…it wasn't exactly clear but the colour seemed healthy compared to the rest of the site…he knelt down and picked the item up, he moved the ash around it…it was orange…and it was a strange shape…the ashy dust fell off it, it was soft…and Mike dusted more off it…it had burn marks on it and little melted patches…Mike gasped…it was clearly…Chica's beak. Mike lost count how many times he cried and this was just going to add to his list…a small tear this time, rolled down his check…and again he looked up in the sky but this time with a huge smile…and hope.

**MIKE:** This is not the end, is it? (_He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, still smiling_) Just because it's over for now…doesn't mean it's the end…

Mike then put the beak into his jacket pocket and simply just walked of the site…and he just kept on smiling because…there is hope…hope that'll he'll see his friends again…hope, that he'll see Chica again…

Souls…don't just die…they stay…

**THE END.**

**That's it, that's the end of the story/sequel. Now for the Q&A…again, I'm sorry if your question doesn't make it. These are mostly question from PM's**

**1. These stories are great, will you do a third after this?**

I'm taking a break for now…depending how FNAF3 game turns out and has more characters/animatronics…then I'll do a third, as I have an idea for it…but for now…not just yet.

**2. I can't believe you killed off Chica while she was pregnant!**

Not a question but okay…you know by know I don't hold back…I do like shock values but I wanted to create Purple so evil that you'd hate him, even if it meant killing off my favorite character.

**3. Please do a sequel to No Longer Alone or a spin-off**

No. I'm sorry but I don't know where I could go with it.

**4. Please don't stop writing, will you do some more?**

See answer to question one: I want to take a break from writing at least until FNAF 3 comes out.

**5. Will you ever do a Foxy x Chica story?**

No…I'll let other writers do that.

**6. What the hell is Samurai Pizza Cats.**

Only the best anime there is...plus I like cats, go search online about it…it's awesome! Brilliantly dubbed and takes the mick out of other cartoons…first for its time.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this sequel as much as I've enjoyed writing…there was a point where I wouldn't have got this done but glad I have…it's been emotional, haha. **

**Take care now, everyone.**


	13. Interview of a Night Guard 3 TEASER!

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: This is just a teaser and not an actual story nor chapter, just a snippet.**

**I'd also like to point out that if I do carry on with this third instalment, it won't be until FNAF 3 comes out… I do have a great idea for this but not enough to complete a story and will wait to see what new characters will appear in the third game…if any at all.**

**I like using characters that exist within the game, aside from John and Daniel Kane, I don't really want to make up any more.**

**So, see what you think.**

**Set 2024, 10 years after Interview of a Night Guard 2.**

**GUARD:** Wait here, we'll bring him out soon.

A young man in his late twenty's enters the room…there are a few benches about but are unoccupied…he goes to sit at the bench he was directed to. He looks around, almost nervously and takes a deep breath…he sets his notepad and pen down…what felt like minutes were merely seconds as a door opened from the other side of the room…the heavy iron doors clanged and echoed the whole room…at this point the young man stood up, thinking it was only polite to greet the man he wanted to see and make a good impression…two men entered the room, one was just a basic guard but walking behind the first man…who was wearing a full orange boiler-type uniform and hand cuffed around the wrists….his hair was grey with a hint of white specs and had a stubble around his mouth and chin…the orange suited man looked to be in his Mid-forties and total drained. The younger man coughed and straightens his suit and tie…which was a strange pink colour…

The two men where face to face...

**GUARD 2:** When you're done, give us a call…

The orange man didn't speak and just stared at the younger man…eventually the younger man acknowledged the Guards words.

**YOUNG MAN:** Okay, thank you…(_The guard leaves…and yet the atmosphere felt awkward. He took another breath_) How are you, Mr Schmidt? (_Mike didn't say a thing_) Uh…would you care to sit down? (_Mike still doesn't respond_)…Or stand, w-whatever's good for yo-

**MIKE:** Who are you and what do you want?

**YOUNG MAN:** Oh, yes, sorry, how silly of me…m-my…my name is Chris Cake and I'm-

**MIKE:** Chris Cake? Bit of an odd name, don't you think…?

**CAKE:** Y-Yeah…(_Chuckles_) My wife calls me "Cupcake", silly I know…(_Awkward pause as Mike doesn't look amused_) Look, I'm-

**MIKE:** Here to interview me, I know…

**CAKE:** Yes…right…uh…

**MIKE:** Well guess what, Kid? I don't do interviews anymore…in fact; I requested not to be interviewed by anyone…why the hell did they let you in?

**CAKE:** But Mr Schmidt…

**MIKE:** Unless your another relative to a screwed up family of Kanes here to finish me off, then you're wasting your time, kid…I've got nothing to say…

Mike turns his head to the guard to come and collect him.

**CAKE:** But, wait I…(_Mike ignores him and turns around_) Please! Look…yes, your right…I do want to interview you…I want to know what happened at Freddy Fazbears Horror attraction.

**MIKE:** Go read my statement then!

**CAKE:** I'm here to also discuss about the animatronics. (_It was at this point that Mike stopped in his tracks, he slowly turned his head back towards Cake_) The police are not bothered about robots…but to me they are evidence, maybe a part of what happened…

**MIKE:** Get to the point…

**CAKE:** They weren't found at the scene of the crime, Mr Schmidt…only a dead body…what I would like to know is…where are they now? Because, at the end of the day…only YOU know where they are...

**MIKE:** And why should I tell you?

**CAKE:** Because…I believe you…I believed your statement. I believe that these robots are…alive…

**NOTES: Right, that's it. This will be continued (Although depending) as a new story sometime in the future or at least when the third game comes out.**

**For now, take care.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


	14. Q&A's

Q & A's

**NOTES: These Q&A's will be uploaded on all my fnaf fanfics…so people don't miss out on the answers. These are mostly from PM's, basically my top 10…sorry if yours didn't make it…**

**This will be my last Q&A until further notice.**

**1. I see you've done a teaser of a third Interview story…when will you start on this?**

Honestly, I really don't know…most likely after the third game comes out.

**2. Why do you hate Chica so much?**

I don't. I have answered this before, she is my favourite character but putting her through pain or killing her off helps me emotionally when writing a scene.

**3. A sequel to No Longer Alone?**

No, it's not going to happen.

**4. You mentioned you were going to do a Mangle story, is this still going to happen?**

I doubt it but I'll be happy to give you a brief and see if you want me to write it: It's basically a story in her P.O.V of how she's feeling and how she feels about the others and the pain she suffers from being dismantled by the children…but I feel this has been done before and therefore don't want to think I'm stealing ideas from other people.

**5. Where in England do you live?**

A little town called Arlesey.

**6. Will Golden Bonnie be in the third Interview story?**

Yes, that's for sure but would like to see if the new game has new characters aside from Golden Bonnie.

**7. Can I send you my work/story and if so, can you tell me what you think?**

Send me a link and when I'll get time I'll have a little read.

**8. What's your favourite food?**

Bangers and Mash with thick gravy.

**9. Is Guy Purple dead or will you bring the jerk back?**

I think it would be silly to bring him back…though never say never…but most likely he's gone for good.

**10. Why did you make Chica do that to Purple?**

I'm assuming you're talking about No Longer Alone scene…? Why not…it's my story and have never written anything like that before. When I want to be, I can be graphic.

**Again, thank you for your questions and reviews. Keep writing people.**


End file.
